


Exclusively Yours

by prettykidinyellow



Series: EXO Friendship Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barista Chanyeol, Comedy, Kyungsoo loves his animes, M/M, Romance, Very Slight Chanhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykidinyellow/pseuds/prettykidinyellow
Summary: Kyungsoo didn’t notice that as the time went by, his admiration is getting deeper for the handsome owner of Viva Polo, Chanyeol. Then he finally realized that he totally fallen in love with him.But there’s a problem. Their personalities are worlds apart. Chanyeol is a serious person, while he is a shallow person. Chanyeol is organized while he is not. Chanyeol likes no-nonsense movies while he is just contented with Rilakkuma and Prince of Tennis.But he loves Chanyeol. How can he make their seemingly far worlds near?





	1. Chapter One

Kyungsoo ate the cookies inside his jar while watching an episode of Rilakkuma. He takes a liking on the show because he used to watch it with his niece and nephew. Saturday is his favorite day. Well, holidays included. Weekends are the only time when he can just sit on his couch and watch his favorite cartoon series. He picked up the banana milk on the side table and fixed his gaze on the television. He wasn’t aware that he already finished his milk.

“Aw, I already finished it.” He stood up to get another pack of milk inside his refrigerator when his phone rings. “Hello.” He greeted the caller.

“Hey, Soo. It’s me, Baekhyun.”

“I know.” Baekhyun is his neighbor and one of his best friends. “Why did you call?”

“Where are you?”

“In my condo unit.”

“Good. Are you busy?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo looked at his television. “Why?”

“I know you’re just sitting on your couch and watching your favorite cartoons.”

“How did you know?”

Kyungsoo can almost see Baekhyun rolling his eyes. “Hey, Soo. Let’s stroll around! I want to see handsome men today.”

“Oh, I forgot. I’m not in my unit today.”

“Stop lying, I can hear your television from outside your door.”

Kyungsoo proceeded to his door and opened it. And true enough, Baekhyun is standing in front of his unit. He must’ve went down while talking to him on the phone.

Baekhyun lets himself inside. “I can’t believe at your age, you still like watching children shows.” Baekhyun picked up the remote control and turned off his television. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Were doing boy hunting.”

“I’m ashamed of you, hyung. Don’t you have another hobby?”

“Well it’s less shameful than watching talking bears all day.”

“Don’t insult my friends.”

“And who am I?”

“My, ah… other friend.”

Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest. “You need a major attitude overhaul. Soo. And we can start on that by looking for a guy to be your boyfriend.”

“No, thanks.” Kyungsoo opened the packed milk and offered it to Baekhyun. “You want one? It can cleanse dirty minds.”

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, and then sighed. He was handsome, smart, dressed according to the latest trend because he’s a fashion columnist in a famous magazine. Baekhyun’s only flaw is his hobby: flirting with guys, which is according to him, considered normal.

“Sehun and I don’t know what to do with you anymore.” Baekhyun referred to their other friend. “We pushed you to different kind of men. But nothing happened. You still have zero love life.”

“Did I tell you to meddle with my love life?”

“You know, one could really get used to hating you.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll join you.” He tossed the empty carton inside the trashcan in his kitchen. “Let’s go.”

“Clean your mess first.” Baekhyun pointed at the bags of chips and cookies on his coffee table.

“Later when I get home. Those things won’t run anyway.”

“I can’t believe I have you as a friend.”

“I know. Congratulations! I’m your friend.”

“I’m thinking of disowning you, actually.”

“You don’t have a cute friend anymore.”

“I could always buy one.”

* * *

“He is so cute!”

“Uh-huh.” Kyungsoo said without sparing any glance the guy that Baekhyun is looking at. He’s busy staring at the pair of sparrows at the top of the tree with their baby birds. _What a cute family._

Baekhyun slapped his arm. “Hey, Do Kyungsoo!”

“What?”

“I’m trying to put you out of your miserable single life.”

“Why don’t you just kill me?” He joked.

“That would be my last option. For now, we’re not running out of handsome and cute men in our neighborhood.” They live in a condominium complex in Yeouido. Almost all of the residents of the condominium building know each other.

“I don’t want handsome and cute guys.”

“Why?”

“For me they are not normal. Like you.”

“Excuse me! You’re the one who’s not normal between the two of us.” Baekhyun walked faster, obviously irritated with him. “Whatever! You do you. I’ll just look for handsome and cute guys my by myself.”

Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun. Even if the older guy likes to meddle with his life, Baekhyun is still one of the rare creations of God who is able to tolerate him.

“Baekhyun hyung do you want some coffee?”

“You’ll make it?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want it.” At this point, they are walking towards the newly built establishment near their condominium building. “You treat me a coffee there. It’s Viva Polo’s grand opening.”

“Everything’s expensive there.” Kyungsoo wasn’t able to go to that place yet but everything seems to be classy and expensive. “Let’s just go to my home. I can make you as much coffee as you want.”

But he wasn’t able to do anything when Baekhyun pulled him inside the café restaurant. When they entered the establishment, he now understands why Baekhyun insisted on going there. There were a few male customers who were talking with each other, reading newspaper, typing on their laptops and some were even staring into space. Kyungsoo is sure that all of those guys were probably residents of their condominium complex because even if he doesn’t personally know them, he recognizes them by their faces. He also noticed most of the customers inside are female.

“Hey, Kyungsoo! Good thing you went out of your cave today.”

“Baekhyun hyung forced me to go out. He wants to look for guys.”

Irene giggled. “Well, he obviously knows the right place to look.”

Kyungsoo turned to his friend. He cannot see him beside him. But instead, Baekhyun is at the counter and joining the other girls and a handful of guys ordering.

“May I take your orders, please?”

“May I take you?”

“Do I look like an iced coffee jelly now?”

All the women at the counter gave out breathless giggles.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Pathetic.”

“Can you please fall in line properly? So that my cashier wouldn’t get confused.” The guy said. But he can’t see his face since he was surrounded with people. “I still need her to count my money.”

The people at the counter giggled again. Kyungsoo can practically see their eyes turning into hearts like what he sees in the anime that he loves to watch. But he can’t help but get curious too. It’s the first time that he’s interested in a man’s voice. It sounded so intelligent, so firm, so mature, so manly.

“Interested?” Irene smiled at him, breaking him from his trance. “Hey, join the club.”

Kyungsoo felt like he was splashed with cold water. Join the club? He rather be grinded inside the coffee grinder than be seen giggling like those crazy women at the counter.

“Hey, Kyungsoo hyung! You’re here too.”

“I was forced.” He saw Irene went to the counter as well. “What’s wrong with these people?” Almost all of the customers were at the counter so he was able to easily get a vacant table.

 “Nothing’s wrong with them.” Sehun said while removing a blue paint stuck under his nail. “They were just curious.”

“Curious about what?”

“Not what but who.” Sehun pointed at the direction of the counter. Since the people are now falling in line properly, he was finally able to see the cause of the commotion earlier. The guy was leaning on the counter table that’s why he wasn’t able to see him properly earlier. But when the guy stood properly, he was over six feet tall. He had, in his opinion, straight dark brown hair that looks so soft. Kyungsoo cannot assess the guy’s face that much since he was far from the counter and his eyesight is a bit bad but despite that distance, he’s sure that the guy is handsome. Cute, if one could describe a guy who is over six feet in height, broad-shouldered and with nice pectorals that fitted perfectly against his white cotton shirt. He brushed his hair up with his fingers but a few strands just fell back on his forehead.

_Yeah, he’s handsome, all right. With that cute ears and all. But definitely not my type._

“That’s Park Chanyeol.” Sehun said. “Entrepreneur. Heartthrob.”

“What’s the job of a heartthrob?”

“I don’t know.”

He and Sehun definitely clicks, especially when giving direct opinions about something.

Kyungsoo looked at the guy again. “How did you meet him? As far as I know it was Baekhyun hyung who was always updated with the new guys here in our neighborhood.”

“I met him last week. He was still renovating his café restaurant at that time. But it was yesterday when he moved in from one of the condominium units here. I think he renovated this first before planning on moving in.” Sehun looked around the café restaurant. “Which is nice, right? He was the one who told me that today is the first day of Viva Polo.”

Kyungsoo waited for Sehun to say more praises to Chanyeol. Or for him to put his chin on his hand and sigh dreamily at him. But Sehun remains on removing paint under his nails. So it means that sehun isn’t interested in Chanyeol. As usual. But unlike him, Sehun liked to go out with men. Sehun always made the guys who showed interest in him carry his bags of the different things that he buys to donate in different orphanages around Seoul.

“So how was your latest masterpiece?”

“It’s okay. But I think it still lacks something. I’m not satisfied with it. I’ll just work on it tomorrow.”

Sehun is an abstract painter. And when he was able to see one of his works, he doesn’t even dare to understand it. He just gets dizzy. He works in an government office wherein everything was presented in black and white. That’s why understanding Sehun’s paintings is a lot of work for him.

“He is so cute!” Baekhyun said while sitting beside him. His eyes are shining while looking at the counter. I didn’t know tattoos could look sexy in a guy. Why did he appear just now?”

“Well, he just moved in.” Sehun said.

“Why did you know that?” Baekhyun asked while raising an eyebrow at Sehun.

“He told me.”

“Why did he tell you that?”

“We just talked a bit yesterday.”

“Did you tell him you’re in love with your artworks?”

“Not just that. I also showed him some of my work. And you know what? He understands every single one of it. Great guy.”

Kyungsoo shifted his gaze towards his two friends. Sehun and Baekhyun’s personalities are total opposites. Baekhyun was hyperactive while Sehun was just happy with his works. Baekhyun liked men in general, Sehun was just happy with his work. Baekhyun looked clean while Sehun was, well, he was a painter so there were paint splotches on his shirt and pants. Sometimes on his flawless face too.

_And I have my own world. I’m happy with anime and Rilakkuma._

“I don’t like him anymore.” Baekhyun stated. “He was already marked by Sehun.”

“Chanyeol looks nice and decent. You shouldn’t lust after him like that.”

“Well, you can have him.”

“I prefer my work. Kyungsoo hyung, you can have him.” Sehun nonchalantly told him.

“Who?”

“Chanyeol hyung.” Sehun answered.

“You look good together.” Baekhyun said.

There’s also one reason why Sehun and Baekhyun are friends. They have the same mission in life: to look for a guy that’s willing to stay by his side even just for an hour.

“Chanyeol is nice and decent.” Kyungsoo copied Sehun’s statement earlier. “You shouldn’t push him to me, his mind might get polluted. “

“You have a point—”

 “Did I hear my name?”

Kyungsoo looked at the direction of that voice. And he came face-to-face with the handsome-cute face of Park Chanyeol—entrepreneur, heartthrob.

“Hi!” Chanyeol enthusiastically greeted him. The smile on his face is contagious.

“Hi.” Why does Kyungsoo see Chanyeol’s facial features as beautiful— those beautiful eyes, sharp nose, nicely-shaped lips and that cute dimple? Kyungsoo cleared his throat in the hopes of also clearing his mind. “Sehun just introduced you to us.”

 “Really?” Chanyeol turned to Sehun. “Sehun, nice to see you here.”

“Yeah. Meet my friends. Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hyung is single and available with a height of 172 cm.”

“Nice.” Chanyeol said.

Sehun gasped when he stepped on his foot under the table. “Actually it was 173 cm.”

“Very nice.” Chanyeol laughed. “Well I hope you enjoyed your drinks…” He looked at the only drink on their table. “I mean, drink.”

“We’ll order more later.” Baekhyun said.

“They will.” Kyungsoo piped. “Your coffees are expensive. I’m broke.”

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun scolded. Sehun just gaped at him.

But instead of getting offended, Chanyeol just laughed. “You’re my only customer who complained. For that, I will give you fifty percent discount on your every order.”

“Really?”

“Chanyeol hyung you don’t really have to. Just forget what Kyungsoo hyung have said. He’s just stingy.”

“Sehun’s right.” Baekhyun agreed. “Your coffees are really delicious so the price is just reasonable.”

“Thank you. I’ll take that as a major compliment. But I still need to give satisfaction to my every customer.” Chanyeol gestured at his direction. “That means Kyungsoo here.”

Kyungsoo was immediately pricked by his conscience. “Sorry.” He said. “I don’t have a right to complain since I haven’t really tasted your coffees yet.”

His friend gaped at him, obviously surprised with what he just said. It was a first time in a while that he said sorry to another person.

“No, it’s okay.” Chanyeol said. His voice was genuinely nice. And so was his smile. “I’ll still give you fifty percent off until we satisfied your taste. It’s fair enough for both of us. Well, I have to go and check my other customers. Enjoy your coffee and nice meeting you. Oh and by the way, Sehun. I want to see your new artworks. I’d like to purchase one, if I have time.”

“No problem. Just go to my unit anytime.”

When Chanyeol walked away, Kyungsoo looked at Sehun. He saw him and Baekhyun staring at him.

“You offended him! How could you?” Sehun said.

 “I apologized already. And oh, he likes you, Sehun.” He shrugged and took a sip of Baekhyun’s coffee.


	2. Chapter Two

“One large mocha Java freeze and two slices of blueberry cheesecake.”

Chanyeol is busy listing stuff when Kyungsoo entered the café. He just glanced at him when he heard his voice.

“You’re here early.” Chanyeol smiled while adjusting his eyeglasses, then sat in front of the cash register. “Where are your friends?”

“They went to church. Where are your employees?”

“They went to church as well.”

“You?”

“What do you mean ‘you’?” Chanyeol punched in his orders.

“You’re not going to church?”

“Maybe this afternoon. So that my employees are here by then. For now, I’ll be here.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo handed Chanyeol the payment for his order. “Your fans are also not around.” He’s the only customer in Viva Polo.

“Maybe they went to church too.”

“Imagine that.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “How about you, you’re not going to church?”

“I’m a pagan.” Kyungsoo answered. Chanyeol looked baffled. He smiled. “I was just joking. I will go later in the afternoon. So that I’m the only person there.”

“It’s not possible since I’m also going later.”

“Hmm, you are right. Don’t worry, I’ll just sit in the front and you at the back so that I cannot see and feel your presence.”

“What if we all start to sing?”

“Just whisper then.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows knotted, but  the mirth is in his eyes. “Are you serious?”

“How about you?”

“No.”

“We’re on the same boat.” Kyungsoo took his change. Chanyeol gave him a fifty percent discount. “Will it take long?”

“Not really. It’ll be quick.”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol is still staring at him. Kyungsoo is just standing in front of the counter.

“You can wait at the table.” A wide smile spread on Chanyeol’s lips. “I’ll just serve you your orders.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo sat at the nearest table and continued reading the book that he is carrying: _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. That’s the sixth installment of the famous series of J.K. Rowling. He watched the first installment of the movie and he liked it so much that he bought the book counterpart of it.

“Here you go.” Chanyeol placed his order on his table. “Hmm, another Harry Potter fan.”

“Actually, I’m more of a J.K. Rowling fan.”

“I heard she’s good?”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol again. “Do you know Harry Potter?” Because Chanyeol seems like the man who doesn’t read that kind of books.

“I accidentally watched the third movie when I watched over my nephew last year at the hospital.”

“Really? How is he?”

“Who? Harry?”

“No, your nephew.”

“Ah, he’s doing good.”

“Sit down for a while.” Kyungsoo offered. “You don’t have any customers yet anyway.”

“Thanks. I’ve been waiting for someone to talk to. My cash register doesn’t talk so…” Chanyeol removed his apron and fixed his rolled-up sleeve. “So, what happened to him?”

“To Harry? Well, for one, he’s not crazy. And he’s getting better at everything.” He sipped on his iced coffee. “Hmm, this is good.”

“If that’s the case, then I’ll take back the discount that I have given you.”

“Right now? But I don’t have enough money.”

Chanyeol chuckled with that deep voice. “I was just kidding. I don’t have any plans on taking away your lifetime discount. Just don’t tell anyone or I might get bankrupt.”

“No problem.”

“So, how long have you been friends with… your friends?” Chanyeol asked.

“Three years? They have been here even before I was able to go here and decided to buy a unit. The truth is, I don’t know how the three of us became friends. As you can see, we have different personalities.”

“Maybe there’s still something in common among you that’s why you’re friends despite your differences.”

Kyungsoo picked up a small piece of cake using his fork and ate it. “Now to think of it, we’re the only ones who can tolerate each other.”

“See?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Sehun is right, you are smart.”

“He told you that?” Kyungsoo didn’t miss how Chanyeol’s eyes lighted up when he mentioned his friend.

“Yes. He mentioned that. And I won’t be surprised if you’ll become his friend as well. Everyone who can understand his works are automatically his friends.”

“Really.”

“Just don’t go with him sometimes because he’s kind of a brat with his ‘new’ friends.”

“What do you mean?”

Kyungsoo quickly shoved a spoonful of cake in his mouth. “If you want to be his friend, don’t spoil him. He will make you his slave.”

“I don’t mind.”

A piece of cake fell from his fork. “Oh. So you like him, huh!”

“Well, he’s really nice.”

“Of course, especially when he’s asleep.”

Chanyeol smiled. “So is Sehun single?”

“You didn’t ask him? I thought you saw each other yesterday?”

“He was busy.”

“He was always busy.” Kyungsoo stabbed the cake on his plate. As the time passes, he can feel that his mood is becoming dark like his chocolate cake. “Why don’t you ask him out?”

“Maybe next time.”

Kyungsoo quickly finished his food, and said goodbye even though he wasn’t able to swallow his cake yet. “See you.”

“Why don’t you drink your coffee first before speaking?” Chanyeol is laughing while handing him his drink. “You might choke on your food.”

“Good idea.” After drinking his coffee, Kyungsoo stuffed the thick book between his arms and chest, and slightly lifted the plastic cup with his coffee. “Thank you for the discount. I hope you don’t stop.”

“You’re welcome. It was nice talking to you, Kyungsoo.”

“Same here.”

“See you later.”

“Huh?” Is Chanyeol asking him out?

“You told me you’re going to the church later, right? We can go together if you want.”

“Ah.” Why did he think that Chanyeol is asking him for a date? He likes Sehun, not him. “Okay, I need someone to collect my ashes when I burn inside the church later.”

Chanyeol was laughing when he made his way outside. Damn, he has a beautiful laugh.

“Hmm… I should start going to church more often.” Kyungsoo said to himself.

 

* * *

“And how in the world would I find him here?” Kyungsoo asked himself while looking at the string of people entering the church. “How will I even know if this is the church thathe will go to? Argh! I’m so stupid.”

Well, he cannot blame himself. This church is the closest to their place. And besides, he can hear some teenagers giggling and talking about a tall guy with cute ears.

_Tall guy with cute ears?_

“He’s so tall! He looks like a model.”

“Well, with a height and a handsome face like that, he’s definitely a model.”

“Let’s go near him!”

Kyungsoo was still trying to look for Chanyeol when he bumped into someone else.

“Oops!”

He automatically looked at the owner of that voice because it seems so familiar.

“Ah, I knew it was you.” Chanyeol said. “Let’s go sit inside. I saw some vacant seats earlier.”

“Why did you go out?”

“The man beside me was glaring at me.”

Kyungsoo noticed the teenagers that were whispering. They are looking at him and Chanyeol now.

“Oh, he already has a boyfriend.”

“He’s not that handsome.” The girl looked at him up and down.

If he’s not in the church right now, that teenager will get a piece of his mind.

“Let’s go.” Chanyeol guided him inside the church. “It’s noisy here.”

When they entered, he was wondering why the teenagers were staying outside when the place still has so many vacant seats. Then he noticed Chanyeol’s arms securing him. Well, wasn’t that nice? They were able to peacefully go inside and looked for a place to sit.

“People are so embarrassing sometimes.” Kyungsoo whispered to Chanyeol. “They just went to the church to flirt. I hope the Lord will strike a lightning on them.”

“Don’t be like that.” Chanyeol chided, still whispering. “We were like that once in our lives.”

”I don’t go to church that much when I was a teenager.”

“Really?”

“I was busy snoring the day away.”

“You’ve been a bad boy.” Chanyeol whispered.

Three old women in front looked at them, scandalized. He and Chanyeol quickly straightened up and looked at the altar. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and apologized to the Lord. _I’m so sorry, Jesus. I promised not to talk when inside the church._

He felt that Chanyeol gently nudged him. He elbowed him back.

 _I’m sorry. I promise I won’t hurt other people as well_ — Kyungsoo quickly opened his eyes when he felt Chanyeol hold his hand. When he looked at him they have the same expression. They were both looking at their clasped hands, then at each other, then at their clasped hands again.

But when the opening hymn started, they removed their gazes on their clasped hands. Kyungsoo focused his whole attention on the mass.

The mass continued and the priest said, “Let us give each other the sign of peace.”

Kyungsoo greted the people around him, smiling. And when he looked at Chanyeol, he didn’t expect what he’ll do. Chanyeol snaked an arm around his waist, pulled him towards his strong body and whispered perhaps the sexiest version of “peace be with you”. Kyungsoo almost squealed.

“You too.” He just said. “Just don’t do that again or I might commit a sin for real.”

Chanyeol just smiled. “Sorry. You told me to just whisper at you.”

“When did I say that?”

“Earlier at Viva Polo.”

Wait, he said that? But Kyungsoo didn’t have a chance to remember when did he say that words because the mass ended.

When they are going out of the church, Chanyeol was guiding him. He can’t help but admire him. Which was normal but not quite right. That’s why he just looked for a distraction.

“There’s so many people.” Kyungsoo mumbled. “What if I push them?”

“Kyungsoo, we just attended a mass.”

“Okay, I’ll just wave at them.” He waved and smiled at an old lady who seems like looking for something. “Hi!”

“You’re really crazy, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol just smiled again while they are going to the parking lot. They stopped in front of a black car.

“Is this yours? Cool. But the door won’t open.” He said while trying to open the door.

“Because that is not mine.”

But it was too late because the car’s alarm went off.

He panicked and kicked the tires. “What the f—”

“Hey!” One uniformed man approached them. “I am a policeman! Are you trying to take my car!?”

“What?”

Chanyeol moved in front of him, as if protecting him. “Sir, I’m so sorry. My boyfriend and I are just playing around.”

“Boyfriend?” He looked at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol winked at him as if saying that he should just go with the flow.

“Oh, yes! He’s right. We were just playing around and he sort of slammed me on your car. I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him so that they can convince the policeman. Their show was a success.

“Alright. But next time, be careful.”

“Well, this is quite some Sunday mass.” Chanyeol said when the police officer was able to get in his car. “I’ve never experienced something like this before.”

“Me too. You must be the unlucky one in my life.”

“Same here. Do you want to have an ice cream?”

But Kyungsoo can’t shake off the feeling of the two of them naturally acting like lovers. And the most intriguing of all, he liked the feeling of having Chanyeol’s arms around him, protecting him, treasuring him. He needs a distraction again.

“Just ice cream? What a cheapskate.”

They started walking towards the nearest ice cream parlor.

“Don’t complain. You have a fifty-percent discount in my shop already.”

“Okay, I’ll treat you then.”

“Are you sick?”

“Yes.”

Their discussion and laughter never stopped. He, too, had never had a Sunday like that. They were about to cross the street towards the ice cream parlor when Chanyeol pulled his hand.

“Why?” He asked.

“The sign is still green.” Chanyeol pointed at the traffic light.

“Oh. Right.”

Kyungsoo was still looking at their clasped hands when Chanyeol helped him cross the street. He looked at the taller guy. He was really starting to love the feeling of their hands clasped like that. Kyungsoo never held hands with someone. Because he believed that holding hands is such a sappy gesture. But now, having Chanyeol’s hands in him for the second time, he feels that he is someone valuable. He’s not sure if it has something to do with the tingling in his chest but that’s what he feels.

_Hmm, it’s not bad to be a sap sometimes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two weeks ago I have watched two of Kyungsoo's movies: Along With the Gods and My Annoying Brother. And to be honest, I cried buckets watching those movies. This proves that our Kyungsoo is a great actor. No wonder he won the Blue Dragon Award for his movie My Annoying Brother.
> 
> And just a few hours ago, I have watched the Elyxion Dot (via livestream of course). The new stages and performances was just. Wow. Perfection. I'm so proud of our boys for working hard and doing a great job :')


	3. Chapter Three

“Wow, you ordered so many food!” Kyungsoo exclaimed when Chanyeol placed his tray on the table before sitting on the vacant chair in front of him.

“I’m thinking that you might be hungry.”

“Is this for free?” Kyungsoo joked.

“Yes, it’s free. But next time, you have to treat me.”

“Sure, if I have money.”

Kyungsoo accepted the food that Chanyeol handed to him. And he accidentally brushed his knee on Chanyeol’s thigh. He felt that weird sensation again that he felt inside the church earlier. Chanyeol stilled for a moment as well, obviously surprised. But after a while, he smiled and continued like nothing happened. Kyungsoo decided to ignore it as well.

“There’s still so many people here.” He said while looking around the fast food restaurant that they are in.

“If you waved at one of them, I’m leaving you here.” Chanyeol threatened him.

Kyungsoo just grinned. “How did you know what I am planning to do next? That’s invasion of privacy. I will send you to jail.”

Chanyeol grinned at him as well. Then they continued eating. “Sunday is when everyone doesn’t have work or school. This is the only time that families can bond.”

“How about you, why is your family not with you?”

“They are all in United States. I was the only one who was left here because of my business.”

“Don’t you have any plans on joining them? Living there will be so easy.”

Chanyeol just laughed. “I love my life here. Here in Korea, I am rich. And I can give our countrymen their jobs. In United States, I’d have to work my ass off and might even suffer from racial discrimination. And another thing, if I were in another country, I wouldn’t have the chance to know you and your friends.”

“Hmm, that’s actually true.”

“How about you, where are your parents? I heard you live alone.”

“Oh, they went to another place as well.”

“In the United States also?”

“No.” He pointed upwards. “There.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Why are you saying ‘sorry’? Were you the one who killed them?” Kyungsoo dabbled some red pepper paste on the chicken that he is holding. “My mom has a heart disease for quite some time. So when she died, I already accepted it. My dad followed her the following year. I think he wasn’t able to bear Mom’s death. Well, I cannot blame him. I saw how he loved my mom so much.”

“So, you’re technically an orphan.” He can hear sympathy on Chanyeol’s voice. “Aren’t you feeling sad?”

“It’s been seven years. I’m used to it. And besides, if ever I want someone to stay with me, I can always go to my relatives who are all welcome to adopt me. But I prefer to live alone. Even before, I am independent. I don’t want someone to nag me when I’m too lazy to clean my house or if I want to watch _Prince of Tennis_ the whole day without getting up from my couch. And besides, I can fend for myself, so I don’t really have a problem if I am alone in life.” Kyungsoo noticed that Chanyeol is staring at him with his elbow placed on the table and his chin on his hand. “Yes?”

“I’ve never met someone like you. So tough and yet…”

“Not so far?” Kyungsoo cheekily added.

Chanyeol nodded while chuckling. “Yeah, something like that.”

While they are talking, Kyungsoo is somehow getting an insight on what type of person Chanyeol is. And the more he hears Chanyeol’s perspectives and opinions, the more he respect and admires the man.

Admires? Why? When did he start admiring Chanyeol?

 _Since the moment you met him,_ a small part of his mind answered.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “So the only thing that occupies your time is your café restaurant?”

“Not really. But I am focusing on Viva Polo because that’s the newest branch that I have established. From time to time, I’m visiting the other branches on other parts of the city and in Busan and Jeju.

“You’re so rich.”

“Well, I have to. If not, my life wouldn’t be easy.”

Kyungsoo raised his glass of iced tea in Chanyeol’s direction. “Touché.”

Chanyeol raised his glass in return. But there were some people who were passing by near their table and because the place was a bit cramped, Kyungsoo has to stand up to move his chair. But he wasn’t able to sit yet when two women walked by their table. He frowned when he saw them smiling and ogling at Chanyeol.

 “This place is so annoying.” Kyungsoo complained when he finally sat down. “There are so many nuisances. Let’s just find another table.”

“There are no more vacant tables. Never mind…” Chanyeol put his arm behind him and the other on his chair. Kyungsoo was shocked again because it looks like Chanyeol is pulling him in his embrace.

“What are you doi—Oh!” Chanyeol suddenly pulled his chair towards him. He slapped Chanyeol’s chest because of shock.

“I just moved you out of the way.” Chanyeol glanced around them. “See?”

“Yeah, I see.” And that’s not only it. Kyungsoo can also feel the warmth emanating from Chanyeol’s arm on his back. It feels so heavenly to lean on. So he did. “I see…”

“You’re saying something?” Chanyeol wasn’t able to hear him so he moved his face near his.

Kyungsoo immediately smelled Chanyeol’s perfume which made his mind go haywire. And maybe he’s going crazy because that’s the only reason he can’t think of on why he lowered his voice. “I-I said, I see.”

“What is it?” Chanyeol leaned even closer at the same time, accidentally brushing his thigh against his. Chanyeol immediately leaned away. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to properly hear what you were saying.”

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo wanted to stick his tongue out. It wasn’t even an hour after the mass yet his mind is running on dirty thoughts. Why do Chanyeol have to be born handsome and cute at the same time!? Kyungsoo never paid much attention to the male population before, aside from his friends. But with Chanyeol—a single, solitary, male specie—he just couldn’t resist him?

“Sehun mentioned that he will have an exhibit next week. Are you coming?”

It seems like Kyungsoo was smacked in the face when he remembered his friend. Ah he almost forgot. Chanyeol likes Sehun. So he’s off limits to him. But Kyungsoo cannot bear to move away from Chanyeol. “I’m not sure.” He answered, intentionally lowering down his voice even more. Kyungsoo suddenly wants to be happy with the fact that there are so many people and it’s noisy. Because he can sense that Chanyeol is a bit flustered, it is him who leaned his face towards him. “If I have time, I might go.”

Can Chanyeol see how long his eyelashes are? Or how sharp his nose is? Or can he smell the perfume that he applied earlier?

Chanyeol didn’t move away so Kyungsoo’s conscience is toning down now. It means that he isn’t doing anything wrong.

“He already gave me an invitation.” Chanyeol said. “If you have time, we can go together.”

“Okay.”

Because he cannot think of anything to say to Chanyeol, he moved away. Chanyeol also removed his arm that was slung on the back of his chair. Then they quietly continued their meal. For the first time, Kyungsoo chose to be quiet to think.

Chanyeol was such a nice man. And like what he has said before, he shouldn’t think of any naughty things to him. But why can’t he stay away from Chanyeol? If they’re talking about looks, there are far more people that are more handsome than him. And when it’s about personality, there are the priests and the philanthropists. Chanyeol’s charm is different. There was just something about him that made him take notice. Something that made him simply irresistible. But what is it?

Kyungsoo secretly looked at him. Maybe it was the smile that always came up to his eyes. Or the sincerity in his every word. Or his cute nose and even cuter ears. Or those flawless cheeks and raven-black hair that swayed in the gentlest breeze. Or those dimples that made him look so adorable. Or his perfect profile. Or just everything about him, maybe.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. He can see that he is trying not to smile. “If you keep on looking at me like that, I might think that you are feeling something for me, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo quickly stuffed some fries in his mouth but he forgot that it is still hot. So he burned his tongue.

“Hey, be careful.” Chanyeol even helped him in drinking his iced tea. “There’s more fries that you can order later. Don’t rush eating it all.”

“T-thanks.” Kyungsoo said when the he settled down. “My tongue hurts.”

“Can I see?”

Kyungsoo abruptly stuck his tongue out. He expects Chanyeol to laugh or to reprimand him. But his reaction was far from expected.

“The side parts are reddening.” Chanyeol said with concerned voice and stood up. “Wait, I’ll just get some ice.”

Kyungsoo just followed Chanyeol with his gaze as he goes to the counter to approach the cashier.

“Now, Do Kyungsoo, how will you not fall in love with a man like that?” He asked himself.

Kyungsoo still feels the pain in his tongue. Maybe it’s his punishment for being naughty. Chanyeol was a nice guy. They are not compatible. The older guy is smart while he is just simple-minded. Chanyeol and Sehun is a much better couple. At least for Sehun, he is just out of his mind when he is painting.

 _Oh, shut up!_ A part of his mind said.

* * *

 

“Hey, hyung. We heard you went out with Chanyeol hyung last Sunday.”

Kyungsoo placed his phone on his other ear while reading the newsletter that he just finished doing. He is at work now and is talking with Sehun on the phone.

“We didn’t go out, Sehun. We just saw each other in the church.”

“Oh? And why did so many people saw you on a restaurant after the mass?”

“Restaurant? It was just a fast food chain. Besides, what’s the big deal? He just asked me if I want some ice cream. I said ‘yes’. And cheeseburgers, and fries—”

“That was it?”

“And oh, we also talked about you.”

“You talked about me? Why would you do that?”

“Chanyeol asked about you. Of course I’m going to answer his questions because he might make me pay with our ordered food. I haven’t even brought money at that time.”

“Since when did you carry money with you? But wait, why am I your topic? Shouldn’t you be talking about each other?”

“Sehunnie, if you didn’t notice yet, that guy clearly likes you.”

“Oh.” Sehun went silent on the other line. Kyungsoo placed the paper on his desk. He was reading it for a while now but he cannot understand a single thing on it. Three days have already passed but he still cannot understand himself. He’s positive that it is okay for him that he and Chanyeol talked about Sehun after they went to church. But when they went home and Chanyeol mentioned that he will invite Sehun out sometime, that’s when he cannot stay still. That was when he realized he was not okay with it. And until now, he still wasn’t okay with it.

Kyungsoo sighed. Then he threw the paper that he is holding on the table then he slammed the phone on the receiver. After a few seconds, the phone rang.

“Why did you slam the phone?” Sehun immediately asked when he picked up.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought you dropped the call.”

“You’re the one who’s out of your mind.”

“I won’t be out of my mind because I’m like that for a long time.” Kyungsoo leaned back on his chair. “Why did you call me, anyway?”

“Baekhyun hyung asked me to interrogate you because we have learned that you were with Chanyeol hyung last Sunday.

“I already told you—”

“All right, all right. I get it. Bye.”

“Sehun.”

“What?”

“Why don’t you go out with Chanyeol?”

“I don’t date my friend’s date.”

“We aren’t dating, Sehun.”

“Chanyeol is just my friend. I don’t date a friend,”

“How about a friendly date?”

“I don’t date my best friend’s crush.”

“What?” Kyungsoo straightened from his seat. “Ch-Chanyeol is not my crush! I’m… I’m too old for that kind of stuff.”

“But why did you stutter? Besides, you went out with a guy for more than an hour. That’s a feat for you. That’s why Baekhyun hyung and I are so sure that Chanyeol is the guy that we have been waiting for you. So if I were you, stop worrying. Don’t worry about Baekhyun hyung and I. In fact, we will help you in catching Chanyeol’s attention.”

“I don’t want a guy who wants my friend.”

“Kyungsoo—”

“I have to go. Our meeting will start in a few minutes.” Kyungsoo dropped the call even before Sehun can talk.

“Kyungsoo, where is the newsletter that I asked you to do?”

He gave his boss the paper that he tries to read for ages. His boss was just nodding while reading it. At least, there’s someone that can understand his handwriting.

“You can go home now.” His boss said after reading the papers.

“Uh, sir. Don’t we have a meeting today?”

“What meeting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in dire need of EXO's comeback :'(


	4. Chapter Four

Kyungsoo continues to switch TV channels. He has no idea how many hours have passed already with him lying on his couch and continues to stare on his television without watching anything in particular. He didn’t go to work today. He said that he is not feeling well, which is kind of true. And he’s sure it’s not because he is feeling ill.

Several bottles of his yogurt drink and a bottle of soda is scattered on his coffee table. That’s the only mess on the table—no dust or anything. He had planned on doing an anime marathon but he ended up channel surfing. His mind is in chaos, just like what he is seeing on his television. His eyes became slits when he saw the male lead of the drama that is on the TV looked like Chanyeol.

The title says _Legend of the Blue Sea_. But instead of Lee Minho, he sees Chanyeol’s face instead. Kyungsoo immediately changed the channel.

This time, it’s a news program. But instead of the newscaster, he saw Chanyeol’s face.

“Huh?” He pressed the remote control again.

And weird enough that every channel that he stopped by, he can see Chanyeol’s face.

“Aaah!” He screamed, then turned off the TV and tossed the remote control somewhere. He started to pace around his living room.

“Clear your head, Kyungsoo.” He muttered. “Clear your head or you’ll go crazy.”

He took a few deep breaths.  When he deemed himself calm, he decided to go out with his car. But he decided not to roam around their neighborhood because it is not impossible to come across the reason why his mind is going crazy right now. Of all the things to worry about, why Chanyeol? He isn’t used to that feeling so he doesn’t know what to do.

He decided to go to the public market to buy a roll of fabric. Why? He just wants to try his hand on sewing. He decided to get six yards of it plus other sewing materials that he will use. It was pretty heavy but he managed to carry it. He was so surprised when he saw a towing vehicle in front of his car.

“Hey, hey, hey! Wait! Why are you towing my car?”

“You cannot park here, Sir.”

“Really? I don’t see any sign that this area is not for parking.”

“There it is.” The officer pointed at the sign near a tree.

“Is that for cars? I thought it is for airplanes.”

The officer must’ve been annoyed by him and he doesn’t say anything when he handed Kyungsoo a violation ticket and signaled the driver of the towing car to move. He doesn’t have any choice but to look at his car being towed. Why did it slip on his mind that he cannot park his car here?

“Park Chanyeol, this is all your fault!” He whispered.

“Kyungsoo?”

He turned around. And at the same time, he saw how the roll of fabric on his shoulder hit Chanyeol on the arm.

“Whoa!” Chanyeol reached for the roll of fabric. “That’s pretty heavy. Let me carry that.”  He said. “What happened?”

“They took my car.” Kyungsoo sighed. “I don’t have any money here to reclaim my car. I spent it on my sewing materials.”

“You do sewing?”

“No. I just decided that I want to try it today.”

Chanyeol laughed and cleared his throat. “Don’t worry. I have an extra cash here. Where can we reclaim your car?”

“Thanks, but no need to do that. I can just reclaim it tomorrow.”

“Okay, if you insist.” Chanyeol started to walk away.

“Wait, where are you bringing my fabric?”

“To my car in the parking lot. You can ride with me since I’m going home as well. That is, if you don’t have any plans on going somewhere else.”

Maybe Kyungsoo is going crazy because instead of staying away from the reason why his car is towed, he is following him towards the parking lot.

“What are you doing here in the market?” He asked Chanyeol. “Spying your competitors?”

“Of course not. I went to the nearby hardware. One of my branches in Gangnam is being renovated, so I bought some supplies. How about you? I haven’t seen you in the café. Did you lose your interest on my food and coffees?”

“Not really. The truth is I don’t have any money to spend.”

“You have a point. With this economy, you are prioritizing more important things.”

“Yeah, just like that roll of fabric and these sewing materials.” Kyungsoo raised the paper bags in his hands.

Chanyeol laughed. “I miss your witty remarks, Kyungsoo. Good thing you are not busy today.”

Kyungsoo almost got a whiplash when he looked at Chanyeol. His heart is about to burst. “Y-you missed me?”

“Of course. I haven’t had a friend like you before.”

His heart almost stopped. Friend? Chanyeol missed his friend? Maybe it’s not him.

Chanyeol is smiling while driving. Kyungsoo knows why he saw Chanyeol’s face everywhere earlier. It’s because he missed him. But not in a way Chanyeol misses him. Kyungsoo knew he could never be Chanyeol’s friend. But if it’s the only way for him to be with Chanyeol for a long time without everything being awkward, he’ll just let it happen.

Kyungsoo opted to be quiet the whole car ride towards their neighborhood. He conditioned himself to be just Chanyeol’s friend. And he succeeded somehow.

Chanyeol helped him carry his fabric inside his unit on the second floor. And when he looked at Chanyeol, he saw him looking at Sehun’s house beside their building through his window. His friend is in his garden, where he is currently painting something. Well, if you can call it painting because Sehun is wearing a raincoat and his canvass doubled as a dartboard with balloons pinned onto it. He was throwing a dart and different colored paints are dripping on the popped balloons.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Kyungsoo stopped Chanyeol when the latter is about to go to the balcony and call Sehun’s attention. “He will lose his concentration when you talk to him. Meaning, he will go back to his senses. Sehun hates it when he is disturbed while he is painting. You can talk to him later.” Kyungsoo went back to his living room. He doesn’t want to see Chanyeol’s face while looking at Sehun.

Kyungsoo is about to carry his coffee table to move it on the side to make some space for his “project” when Chanyeol hurried to help him. They both don’t notice the bottle of soda is still open and it tipped towards Chanyeol and the contents are spilled on his shirt. They put the table on the floor and Kyungsoo immediately grabbed some tissue.

“I’m so sorry! I haven’t placed the cap on.” he said while frantically wiping Chanyeol’s chest and stomach but to no avail.

His soul almost left his body when Chanyeol removed his shirt. “I hope you don’t mind. It’s really sticky and there’s so much soda spilled.”

“You already removed your shirt, so what can I do?”

“I’ll just put it back—”

“No!” Kyungsoo stopped him and he immediately scolded himself. _Behave, Kyungsoo._ “I mean if you’re uncomfortable, it’s okay. I’ll just let you use one of my shirts—if it fits you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

And another thing, Kyungsoo enjoys seeing Chanyeol’s ripped muscles. He decided to stare at Chanyeol’s muscles for a while before going to his room to get a shirt when Chanyeol asked him something.

“Do you have a girlfriend… or a boyfriend perhaps?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo was snapped back to reality.

“I’m asking if you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?”

“Why do you ask?”

“They might freak out if they found a half-naked man inside your house.”

“Don’t worry. I have none.”

“Really?” God’s gift to mankind was standing in front of him. And Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything but to stare at his magnificent body. Chanyeol caught him so Kyungsoo didn’t deny anymore.

“I hope you don’t mind.” He blatantly said, copying Chanyeol’s line earlier and continued staring.

“No, I don’t.” Chanyeol gave a hearty laugh. “You really are something, Kyungsoo.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

“I cannot take this anymore!” Kyungsoo screamed while pacing on front of his friends. “I can’t stop thinking about him! Even in my shower, I write his name using my shampoo on my hand instead of putting it on my hair.”

Sehun’s feet are propped on the coffee table eating an ice cream while Baekhyun is sitting across him, his hand running on his newly dyed blonde hair.

“And it’s taking me an hour to brush my teeth because I blow steam on the mirror and writes his name on it. I’m getting out of my head.”

“Mind.” Baekhyun corrected.

“Right.” Kyungsoo absentmindedly picked up the phone. “I need to see a professional.”

“Wrestler?” Sehun asked.

“Guys!” Kyungsoo screamed then dropped the phone on the cradle when he remembered he doesn’t know any psychiatrist. “I need some help here. Can you please collect your scattered minds and help me here?”

Baekhyun sighed. “You are throwing tantrums for about an hour now, and we still don’t know your problem yet.”

“I know a professional wrestler.” Sehun said and licked his ice cream.

“He is my problem! Sehun is my problem!” He whined at Baekhyun as if the older guy is his mother.

“Me? And what did I even do to you?”

“Chanyeol likes you.”

“So?”

“I like him!”

The two “oh”-ed then a teasing smile appeared on their lips. Finally, he is able to get Baekhyun and Sehun’s attention.

“So you like him, huh? Don’t worry about Sehun. Rest assured that Chanyeol is all yours.” Baekhyun said.

“That’s just it. He can’t be mine.” He muttered sadly. “It’s Sehun whom he really likes.”

“Chanyeol hyung told you that?” Sehun asked.

“He is always asking about you.”

Sehun gave out an exasperated sigh. “He was just asking, there’s nothing wrong with that. And besides, if he really likes me, he should have talked to me. And it’s not possible because I learned about it just now from you.”

Kyungsoo became sadder with what he just heard. Baekhyun immediately sensed the reason behind it so he elbowed Sehun.

“Be quiet.” Baekhyun said. “Kyungja, even if Chanyeol confess to Sehun now, Sehun wouldn’t accept it.”

“True.” Sehun said and took a bite of his ice cream. “I only like him as a friend.”

“There you go, you have Sehun’s blessing. So your only problem is Chanyeol. Whom, from what you have told us, you’ve gone out more than once. It’s a good sign that maybe he likes you as well. Maybe he hasn’t realized it yet.”

Kyungsoo draped himself on the love seat. “You think so?”

“You’re really asking Baekhyun hyung when he’s the expert on these things.”

“Of course! Anyway, one issue is now cleared. The second one is Chanyeol himself. You need—”

“He’s going to ask Sehun out one of these days.” Kyungsoo started to become disheartened again. “And maybe he will do it later.”

“I’m not going out with him. You know my policy when it comes to dating men, hyung.”

“But he likes you…”

“I’ll throw this ice cream on you.”

“The only solution is that Chanyeol hyung should see you as more than a friend. How will you do that? You ask Baekhyun hyung.”

Baekhyun scratched his head. “I don’t have an idea too. Give me a minute to think.”

Kyungsoo wants to pity himself. Is it right to grab Chanyeol’s attention from Sehun? But Sehun already reassured him that he doesn’t feel anything for Chanyeol. But there’s still the fact that Chanyeol likes Sehun. And as a person who has deep feelings for someone, is it right to help Chanyeol be with the person that he likes?

 _But Sehun can’t offer him anything except from friendship,_ a voice in his head said.

 _But Chanyeol likes Sehun,_ another voice said. _What’s important is the happiness of the person that you love._

_How about your own happiness?_

_That’s being selfish. God doesn’t like selfish people._

_But Sehun already said that Chanyeol will get nothing from him even if he confessed to Sehun. That’s a clear sign that you should think of your own happiness._

_Chanyeol will be hurt and disappointed if you don’t support him on his feelings towards Sehun._

_You can make him happier because it is you who has special feelings towards him. All you need is time and a little chance for yourself to prove that to him._

_Selfish!_

_Hypocrite!_

“Ah, shut up!”

“No one is talking.” Baekhyun said. “What’s happening to you?”

“Conscience.” Sehun simply answered.

Kyungsoo stood up and walked back and forth in front of his friends. He thought about everything for a few minutes.

“Kyungsoo hyung can I ask you something?”

Kyungsoo looked at Sehun who just continued to eat his ice cream. “What?”

“What exactly do you feel for Chanyeol hyung?”

Kyungsoo stopped pacing and faced Sehun. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what do you really feel towards Chanyeol hyung and you’re acting like that? Are you in love with him?”

“I…” That’s the only time when he thought about it. Why is he reacting that way when he learned that the man who is special to him likes someone else? Is it true that he is in love with Chanyeol? “I… I don’t know. It’s my first time to feel like this so I cannot answer that.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are darting back and forth between Baekhyun and Sehun. “What is the feeling of being in love?”

Sehun shrugged and continued eating.

Baekhyun excitedly answered. “Well, it’s a kind of feeling of… uh… something. You know, that certain feeling when you… uh… well, I don’t know exactly, actually.”

“Why don’t you go with your initial plan?” Sehun asked. “And you can tell us what falling in live feels like. It seems that you are going that way.”

Kyungsoo is not sure. But maybe he should just let himself have a chance on Chanyeol. If that’s only a fleeting feeling, it might disappear soon, right?

He took a deep breath. He would take his chance. He knows that he won’t be at peace until everything wasn’t clear to him.

“Baekhyun hyung, teach me how to make a man notice me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This EXO drought is slowly killing me T^T


	5. Chapter Five

“What do you mean one hundred thousand?” Kyungsoo adjusted the phone on his ear while making his way towards the grocery counter. “One hundred thousand won just for a pair of jeans? Is it made of gold?”

“It’s Guess, Soo. And it’s ripped jeans. Besides, it’s on a sale.”

“Baekhyun hyung, even if you got it from a garage sale, if I will spend one hundred thousand won just for a pair of jeans, don’t bother. I will just go to a real garage sale and I might get a pair of Gucci jeans for just ten thousand won.”

He heard Baekhyun sigh. “You’re really stingy, Kyungsoo.”

“I said I want a man to notice me. I didn’t say I want to get broke.”

“Well, Soo, that’s the trend today, for your information. If you want to look handsome and get noticed, you have to spend money.”

Kyungsoo thinks for a moment. Good thing they weren’t able to go shopping last week. If they did, for sure he doesn’t have any money to buy his groceries.

He looked at his basket with three packs of his favorite yogurt drink together with the other things that he bought. If he spent a hundred thousand won to buy that ripped jeans, he needs to stop buying his favorite drink for around half a year.

“I don’t know.” He finally said to Baekhyun. “Let me think about it.”

“You have to think fast or other people in ripped jeans might be noticed by Chanyeol first.”

Kyungsoo just sighed while he pressed the _End_ call button on his phone.

_Ugh, the things you do for love._

He knotted his eyebrows together. _Love?_ That was a really strong word for admiration he was feeling. Or was it just a simple admiration?

He doesn’t have any time to think about his situation when he noticed a couple flirting with each other in front of him.

“Minseok, it’s just a bruise. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s bleeding, Luhan. How can I not worry about it?”

“Aw, you’re so sweet.”

“Stop it. Your foot is injured yet you still think of flirting with me. I’ll bring you back to the hospital.”

“We just came there.”

“I’ll bring you back to the hospital.”

“You just want to be alone with me.”

The guy named Minseok let out a frustrated sigh. “You really love to stress me out, don’t you?”

“You’re the one who is stressing yourself out. Don’t be shy; you can admit that you still love me until now. Our lives will be easier, trust me.”

“Whatever. If I saw you grimace because of your wound, I will carry you home.”

Luhan exaggeratedly frowned. “Ouch! My wound stings! Okay, carry me now. Quick!”

That’s the first time that Kyungsoo didn’t get bored while waiting in line in the cashier. If he’s not mistaken, he and Luhan are in the same situation. They are both trying to get the attention of the man that they like. The only difference is that, the guy is obviously in love with Luhan. While he on the other hand, is still thinking of a way to get Chanyeol treat him as “more than friends”.

Kyungsoo looked at the man’s bandaged left foot. He was wearing ripped jeans as well and it really suits him. It has many holes even in the upper part of his thigh and it doesn’t look so inappropriate. And Minseok couldn’t seem to get enough at staring at Luhan’s legs.

Maybe Baekhyun was right after all. It would be worth buying the jeans.

“Can you also bring these to the cashier?” A familiar voice said behind him and placed a few canned beers on his basket. “I’ll pay you later.”

“Chanyeol!”

“Hi!” He was smiling at him.

It seems like his heart stopped beating for a few seconds while staring at Chanyeol’s handsome face.

“You’re watching that couple.” Chanyeol whispered while wiggling his eyebrows at him. “That’s bad.”

Kyungsoo leaned towards him, and answered in whisper. “You’re doing it too.”

“At least I was subtle.”

When the couple looked at them, Chanyeol hurriedly grabbed a box of toothpaste and pretended to be inspecting it. He has no choice but to just look up until the two paid for their groceries and left.

“You’re so noisy. They heard us.” He blamed Chanyeol.

“Your voice was louder.”

“It’s you!”

“Hey, you two.” The old lady behind the counter said. “You can continue flirting later. There are people waiting in line.”

Because his wallet is inside his bag, it was Chanyeol who hurriedly paid for their items and they hurriedly went out of the grocery store. They are on their way to the parking lot when Chanyeol spoke.

“Hmm, where are those two?”

Kyungsoo tapped his shoulder. “You’re a bit nosy, aren’t you?”

 “Nope, I just want to see the other guy’s long legs, especially he’s wearing that ripped jeans.”

The evil green monster inside Kyungsoo woke up upon hearing those words. “He won’t notice you.” Kyungsoo whispered, pouting. “He has a boyfriend already.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Can I have my groceries?” Kyungsoo took out a ten thousand won bill. “Here’s my payment.”

“Don’t bother. Your groceries are only worth fifty thousand won.”

“I don’t want to owe people something.”

“Kyungsoo, don’t say that. You’re my friend, right?”

 _You’re not my friend!_ Kyungsoo’s mind shouted while his heart seconded.

When he didn’t say anything, Chanyeol quietly took the canned beers inside the plastic bag and handed the bag to him.

“I’ll walk you to your car.”

“No need, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo is still annoyed because he noticed other man even though he is with him. Although he doesn’t have a right to sulk, he still cannot help it. “Thanks.”

“Is there a problem, Kyungsoo?”

“No.”

“Are you angry with me?”

“No.”

“If that’s the case, then let me walk you to your car.”

“My car is not that far from here. Why do you have to walk me there?”

“Nothing.” Chanyeol even get his grocery bag from him and walked ahead. “Let’s go.”

Again for the nth time, he just followed Chanyeol. Why can’t he say no to him? And why can’t he get mad at him for real? Well, why should he be mad at Chanyeol? Because he looked at other man? What is there to look at him, anyway? He was wearing an old sweatshirt and baggy pants. Even a stray dog that is heading towards their direction wouldn’t look at him.

Chanyeol picked a piece of bread inside Kyungsoo’s grocery bag and gave it to the stray dog. The dog bit the bread and went back where it came from, probably to share the bread to her puppies or something.

 _Oh, how sweet!_ His admiration to Chanyeol even grew a thousand times. He’s not sulking anymore when Chanyeol handed him his grocery bag.

“That was really nice of you, Chanyeol.”

“Even if your bread was sacrificed?”

“That’s okay. At least the Lord will give us a reward that we can share.”

“Oh, I should also give my beer to the dog so that I can get more rewards.”

They both laughed at that.

“I should go now.” He said to Chanyeol.

“Okay.” Chanyeol opened his car door for him. “Take care.”

“You too. Trouble is always near you nowadays.” Kyungsoo entered his car.

“Ah, that’s why you’re always near me.”

“Shut up!” He jokingly said.

Chanyeol closed his car door, laughing. “Go to Viva Polo. My crew says they missed you.”

“Hmm, maybe it was you who really missed me?”

“Well, maybe that, too.”

Kyungsoo felt his heart somersaulted while looking at Chanyeol walk towards his car.

“That guy with the nice pair of legs is not your competition, Kyungsoo.” He told himself. “First, because he has a boyfriend. Second of all, because I also have legs that as pretty as his. I just don’t show it. Which reminds me…” He took his phone on his pocket and dialed Baekhyun. “Hello, hyung. Can you ask for more discount for that jeans?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blonde Yeol is back!!! The comeback is really coming soon! Baekhyun and Loco's Young and Yixing and Alan Walker's Sheep Relift is soooo good. Please give it a listen if you still haven't. :)


	6. Chapter Six

Kyungsoo fixed his hair in front of his mirror. He also glanced at his outfit. He was wearing a simple white shirt and that damned ripped jeans that Baekhyun helped him purchased in the mall. He checked himself at side view, front view, and back view.

“Perfect!” Baekhyun exclaimed who was in his house to help him fix himself this afternoon. “You look like a model citizen of this country, Soo. I told you, you just need a few fixes here and there and your hidden handsomeness will appear.”

“Oh, come on. Stop flattering me too much.” Kyungsoo almost rolled his eyes.

“Alright.” Baekhyun grinned. “Kidding aside, friend, you are really handsome. I don’t know why you chose to show off in public just now.”

“Maybe because today is the only time that I have a reason to show off.”

“Right.” Baekhyun turned away from him. “It’s always Chanyeol, Chanyeol, and Chanyeol. He’s so unlucky.”

He just ignored Baekhyun. What only matters is that he is happy with every single penny that he spent just to buy the ripped jeans that he is wearing for this special day.

He’s almost outside his home when he saw that the skies are turning gray. He picked up an umbrella and his copy of the third _Harry Potter_ book that he finished reading a few years ago. His mind is set on going to just one destination: Viva Polo.

He’s on his way to the café and he’s getting attention from men and women alike. His neighbors all gave him positive reactions on his new look today.

“Wow, Kyungsoo. Where are you going? You are dressed up today.”

“Your jeans are so pretty. Where did you buy that, Kyungsoo?”

“Kyungsoo, do you want me to accompany you?”

He just smiled at them. With a calmer heart, he made his way to Viva Polo.

When he entered the café, he saw that the people inside had the same reaction on his neighbors who saw him on his way here. He looked around to search for the person whom he wants to see. He immediately saw Chanyeol, but the man has his back on him and he was doing something behind the counter. But Kyungsoo didn’t falter.  He went to the counter and placed his order.

“One large café latte please.” He purposefully made his voice louder to get Chanyeol’s attention.

But nothing happened. Chanyeol is still immersed with the thing that he is reading.

“Kyungsoo, let me carry your order to your table.” It was Heechul, one of the playboys in their neighborhood.

“No, thank you.”

When the cashier took his order, he looked at a vacant table with an obvious frown on his face. When he was able to get one, he dropped his thick book on the table and it made a loud noise. He immediately looked behind the counter. His heart made a victorious cheer when Chanyeol looked at him. He smiled at the man, and then sat down. He crossed his legs and sipped his coffee. A few customers entered the café after a few minutes. Kyungsoo wants to protest because it was Chanyeol who took their orders and placed it on their tables.

Chanyeol passed by his table when he made his way back to the counter. Because the space was a bit cramped, Kyungsoo had to uncross his legs so that Chanyeol can walk through. But the taller man accidentally stepped on his feet. If Chanyeol weren’t able to place his hand on Kyungsoo’s legs, he might’ve fallen on the floor.

“Ouch…” While Chanyeol is standing up, Kyungsoo can’t help but notice Chanyeol appreciatively looking at him. “Sorry!”

Kyungsoo felt something was soothing his ego the way Chanyeol stare at him. All his ill feelings went down the drain just like that.

 _Thank you, come again,_ his mind said. Kyungsoo immediately acted up. “Ouch…”

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol immediately withdrew his hands. “I’m really sorry. Does it hurt? Do you want me to bring you to a clinic? Hospital?”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just a toe.”

“Are you sure?”

He was immediately slapped by his conscience when he saw worry all over Chanyeol’s handsome face. “Really, I’m fine.” Kyungsoo stretched his “injured” foot and inspected it. “Well, it seems like it hurts a bit but I think its fine now.”

“I was distracted of your new outfit.”

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol. Was it a compliment? He dosnt have time to think about it because he saw Chanyeol slap his own forehead.

“Alright, your next order is on me. I’m really sorry. Do you want anything else?”

 _Just you!_ Kyungsoo almost blurted out. “Ah, no. I’m fine. Thanks, anyway.”

 _Wow, why is he so nice today?_ He was about totalke his words back but Chanyeol is already back at the counter. He must be greedy because he’s not yet contented with what happened just now.

 _So, what? I’m just grabbing every opportunity,_ his mind retorted. Time for Plan B. The rain started pouring just now.

“Kyungsoo, are you going now?” Heechul asked. “Let me bring you back. Your ripped jeans might get wet if you walked home.”

“What do you think of my jeans? It will melt when it gets wet with rain?”

The customers who heard him just laughed. Then he looked at Chanyeol, sitting behind the counter with his elbow rested on it and his hand on chin, and not unsure if he will laugh or frown with what is happening. It seems like he forgets the papers he is currently working at.

“Kyungsoo, please. Just give me a chance.” Heechul pleaded.

“He’s right, Kyungsoo.” One of his neighbors piped. “Heechul is only this nice once in a blue moon. After five minutes, he might go back to his mean self again.”

“If that’s the case, then ask me again on the next blue moon.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but it still depends on my mood if I’ll accept or not.”

“Hey, Heechul. Kyungsoo already rejected you so you might want to just be nice to someone else.” Another customer piped which made everyone laugh. “Better luck next time.”

“So, who wants to walk Kyungsoo to his home?”

“Me!”

“Do you have an umbrella?”

“No!”

Kyungsoo laughed at his neighbor’s antics. And then he heard the most beautiful voice in the world—Chanyeol’s voice.

“There’s an umbrella outside the shop.” He said. “Whoever owns it, let Heechul hyung borrow it first so that he can take Kyungsoo home.”

 _What?_ Chanyeol will pass him to other people when it is him who he wants to bring him home. That’s why he left his umbrella outside, so that Chanyeol will take his own umbrella and bring him home.

“That was mine.” Kyungsoo grumbled. “Thanks for the offer. My home is just nearby. See you, guys.”

_An ultimate failure!_

Kyungsoo picked up his umbrella with force when he went out of the café. But Chanyeol followed him outside. He took the umbrella from him and opened it. “Let me take you home.” Chanyeol said. “You scared Heechul hyung that’s why he backed out.” Chanyeol even removed his jacket and placed it on his shoulders which he happily accepted.

“Thanks. Heechul hyung won’t really bring me back to my home. He just wants me to notice him.”

“Then why didn’t you let him?”

 _Because I only want one man to notice me, which unfortunately ignored my charms earlier in the café._ That’s why Kyungsoo will be the one who will make a move. He doesn’t really have to do it, but he did it nonetheless. Because he wants to. Chanyeol wrapped an arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

_Hmm, what if I bribed Heechul hyung to show interest in me while Chanyeol is around?_

He just grinned with what he just thought.

“The weather is so nice, isn’t it?” He said.

“Kind of.”

They arrived in front of his condominium complex with his heart very satisfied and contented.

“Do you want to go inside, Chanyeol? Just wait for the rain to stop. You might get wet.”

“No, thank you. I have to finish paper works in the café. Are you okay here?”

Now who could blame him if he had fallen for this guy?

Kyungsoo removed Chanyeol’s jacket and gave it back to him. “Thank you again. Please take care of my umbrella. It has a sentimental value for me.” Because it is the reason why his heart is leaping for joy.

Kyungsoo just looked at Chanyeol while he is walking away.

Someone tapped his shoulder. He looked around and saw Baekhyun who is busily munching on a baked macaroni.

“How’s the first day?”

“I can go to heaven now!”

“Good, good. Then we should buy you more clothes to seduce Chanyeol.”

“Okay, let me just change my clothes.”

“What for? Your outfit is already perfect for shopping.”

“Because I am done making Chanyeol notice me.”

Baekhyun grinned. “Wow, Kyungja. You outdid my techniques, huh! And I thought you hate the way I flirt with men.”

“Yeah, but I don’t hate the way I flirt with Chanyeol.”

“Wow, this is really serious.”

_Maybe._

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo is sitting on the hood of his car while talking to Sehun on the other line.

“And then, that’s it. Chanyeol brought me home and he lends me his jacket. He is so sweet.”

“You really disturbed me just to tell that story for the ninth time?”

“Sehun, I know you. You won’t pick up the call, even if it’s a matter of life and death, when you are working. Since you answered my call, I know that you are not making a mess out of your paints now.”

“Well, I was about to do that when you bothered me. If you don’t have anything to say than your endeavors with flirting with your lover boy, let me have my peace.”

“Wait, Sehun. Actually there’s more important reason why I called you.”

“Don’t tell me you want to make out with him already?”

“Well, that’s a very good idea. But no, it’s not it. I just want to know what you are doing to make men notice you.”

“Nothing. Because they are the ones who are noticing me first.”

“Really? You’re aware how arrogant you sound, right?” But to think of it, Sehun has a point. He is the type of person who can make everyone notice him without doing anything. Once he learned Sehun’s “secret formula”, he’s sure he can easily make Chanyeol notice him.

“Where are you?”

“Here outside Yeouido, just thinking about stuff.” Kyungsoo left his office earlier because his boss let them enjoy the rest of the day because he said that his employees “deserve a break once in a while”. He doesn’t head home immediately because he wants to go out for a bit.

“You ran out of ideas on how to seduce Chanyeol?”

“Yeah.” It was two days ago since he last talked with Chanyeol, it was when the older man brought him home. But he cannot approach him again because he cannot think of a reason on why he should approach him. “What else can I do, Sehun?”

“Strip naked in front of him.”

“Do you think it will be effective?”

“Oh gosh, you really took that seriously? Wait, do you have your car with you?”

“Yes, why?”

“Puncture one of your tires.”

“What? Do you have an idea how expensive tires—”

“And I’ll send Chanyeol to help you. I think he’s about to go to your house.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Kyungsoo jumped off his hood. “Send in my Prince Charming.”

After talking to his friend, he grinned while sitting down in front of one of his tires. He didn’t left it until he’s sure that it is flat.

“Kyungsoo!”

From his position on the ground, he looked at the one who called him. It was Minho. His neighbor who is a race car driver.

“Is there any problem?” Minho asked.

“Nothing.”

“What are you doing there?”

“Nothing. Just taking a rest. I was waiting for someone.”

“Why are you sitting there, the ground is dirty.”

 _Why do you care?_ “I’m fine, Minho hyung. Thank you.” _Please leave._ If Chanyeol saw him, he cannot act that there’s something wrong with his car. He rejected Minho’s offer. He might tease him and Chanyeol might realize his true motives. “Your mother might be looking for you, hyung.”

“I live alone, Kyungsoo.” Minho said while laughing. “I’ll see you around.”

Just a few seconds after Minho left, Chanyeol arrived on his motorbike. Kyungsoo immediately stood up.

“Chanyeol, just the man I’m waiting—I mean, hi!”

Chanyeol got down on his motorbike, his face filled with worry.

“Are you okay? Sehun told me that you had an accident.”

“Not me, but my car.” _But thanks for your lies, Sehun._

Chanyeol approached him. He was thinking of falling on the road and pretending to be dying. Will Chanyeol give him a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? But that’s way too obvious. He’ll just do it next time.

“I ran over something and my tire went flat all of a sudden.” Kyungsoo wondered how many pads of paper he can use to write all the lies that he said within this hour.

“Do you have a spare tire?”

“Yes, it’s inside the trunk.” Kyungsoo opened the compartment and took out the spare tire. “Here.” He noticed Chanyeol is looking at him. He immediately dropped the tire. “Ouch… it’s heavy.”

He doesn’t have an idea if Chanyeol believes him or not when he silently took the tire. He also checked the compartment for the tools that he can use to change his tires. “Your tools are complete. Are you sure you don’t know how to change tires?”

“H-huh? Uh…” _Think, Do Kyungsoo!_ He commanded his brain. _Think!_ “Uh… the car is from my older brother. He gave it to me when he went to the States.”

“I see, you have an older brother now.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip. Lying is really bad because he might get caught in the end. He just sighed and waited for Chanyeol to confront him. But he doesn’t hear anything from him while he was changing the tires. He felt that his own conscience is giving him punches. He’s not really used to nice people like Chaneyeol.

_It’s because you are evil._

Chanyeol wiped his face that is drenched with sweat. “There. It’s fixed already.”

 _Evil!_ “Thanks.”

Chanyeol took the clean cloth that he offered to wipe his dirty hands.

“You’re a bit quiet, Kyungsoo. Is there anything wrong?”

 _Evil!_ “Alright!” He shouted. “Okay! I’m an evil person! Immoral! Sinful—”

“Kyungsoo? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?”

He calmed down a bit after hearing Chanyeol’s worried voice. “Huh? Nothing. I’m okay.”

“You look tense.”

“No. I’m really okay. Do you want water? Iced tea? Me?”

Chanyeol just laughed.

What is he saying anyway. “Sorry. That’s all I can offer as a payment for helping me.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m not asking for any payment. If you need any help, just ask me. You have my number, right?”

“Wrong.” Kyungsoo took out his phone, smiling. “I’ll just get it now.”

Chanyeol gave him his phone. After a while, when he calmed down a bit from his mischievousness, Chaneyeol said goodbye to him. But while he was looking at Chanyeol’s retreating form, he saw him stop and answer his call.

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol looked back at him and smiled. “You could’ve just shouted at me instead of calling me.”

“It’s okay.”

“Wait, I’ll go back to you—”

“Wait, just stay there. I’ll just ask you something unimportant.”

“Okay.”

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply. Then he forgets the upcoming nervousness that is threatening to settle on his chest.”

“A-are you d-doing s-something important l-later?” Well, that quite went well. “I just want to ask you out for dinner later.” He quickly told Chanyeol.

“What?”

“You didn’t understand me?” Is he going to repeat that? “I’d like to ask you out tonight.” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol obviously froze while looking at him. “You didn’t understand again? Do you want me to repeat it?”

“No, no—”

“No?” There’s something heavy settled in his heart when he heard those words.

“No, I mean, you don’t have to repeat it.  I understand you.”

“Okay.” Good thing that Chanyeol is far from him because he might hear the loud beat of his heart that threatens to burst at any minute because of nervousness.

“But I can’t.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Maybe next time.  I have to do something important today.”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol looked at him for a while and he spoke again. “Next time, Kyungsoo. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol waved before he left. Kyungsoo weakly leaned on his car. “I need _Prince of Tennis._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is EXO's comeback?


	7. Chapter Seven

Kyungsoo is slumped on his couch while his eyes are focused on his television. He is watching his favorite anime. The scene is where the protagonist, Ryōma Echizen is on the last match for the National Championship semifinals. Kyungsoo watched as his favorite character did a twist serve.

 _“Ryoma-kun just did a right handed twist serve!”_  One of the characters said.

_“He’s not holding anything back!”_

Usually, when intense scenes like these are on, Kyungsoo has his focus on the anime. But at that moment, his mind is not with the anime that he is watching at the moment. He can’t help but go back to the scene between him and Chanyeol two hours ago. That’s why he focused his attention on his anime now, in hopes of suppressing the unpleasant emotion that is trying to bug his mind.

_“What’s with that movement?”_

_“Oh no, he can’t catch up!”_

_“Not good!”_

Kyungsoo wiped the tear on his cheek and trained his eyes on the television once more.

_“All right! This one point has been won by Kintaro-san.”_

_“No, not yet.”_

Kyungsoo grasped the remote control and turned the DVD player as well as the television off and sulked. There’s no chance that he will feel better—even if he drinks his favorite banana milk. His favorite show can’t even cheer him up.

The only man whom he likes doesn’t like him back.

“Soo!”

Baekhyun and Sehun just entered his house.

“We are calling you since forever but you’re not answeri—” Baekhyun stopped on his tracks. “Are you crying?”

“No.” He sniffled. “What are you doing here? I have nothing to feed you.”

“Why? Did we go here just to eat?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s not our agenda for today.” Sehun sat down beside him. “As much as we hate to admit it, we are worried about you. Can you tell us what happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Why are you crying?” Baekhyun queried. “Is it about Chanyeol?”

Kyungsoo felt like crying when he heard that name. “I asked him to go out tonight.”

“That’s great!”

“He refused.”

“Well, that sucks.”

Kyungsoo picked up the pillow on his couch and hugged it. “I want to be mad at him. I want to curse at him. But no matter what I do, I cannot feel that I’m angry at him.”

Sehun and Baekhyun looked at each other.

“Are you in love with him?”

“I don’t Baekhyun hyung. What I only know is that I like him.” He doesn’t have an idea when was the last time he liked someone as much as he likes Chanyeol. Or if there’s any chance in his life that he had that feeling. “I feel this weird pain in my heart every time I remember his rejection. It hurts like hell.”

“If that’s the case, then just forget him.” Baekhyun said.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know!”

“Okay,” Sehun interfered. “Let’s analyze this so that everything will be clear. Do you hate him, Kyungsoo hyung?”

“No.”

“Are you mad at him for refusing your invitation?”

“No.”

“Do you still want to see him, talk to him?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re doomed.”

“What?”

“It’s obvious you’re in love with Chanyeol.”

Is it the reason why he wants to just always stare at Chanyeol’s handsome face? Why he is always looking for him? Why of all the men that he liked, he only made a move on Chanyeol? And the reason why he is hurting?

“I’m in love with him?”

Baekhyun and Sehun nodded.

“Should I be happy about it?”

“Why not?” Baekhyun said. “Your heart chose a decent guy. Chanyeol’s nice, handsome, smart, financially stable, single—”

“And he appreciates my works.” Sehun continued.

“And he’s also in love with you.” Kyungsoo said to him.

Sehun laughed loudly. “Oh, come on, hyung. Don’t make yourself suffer. He’s not in love with me. If I am his type, he should’ve asked me out already. As you can see, Chanyeol haven’t even said anything about dating me. Besides, it is always you whom he goes out on a date with.”

“We’re not going out.” Kyungsoo insisted in which Sehun smirked. “Chanyeol didn’t really asked you for a date?”

“Nope.”

“That’s why don’t sulk here. He refused you the first time, so what? Ask him out again.” Baekhyun said.

“What if Chanyeol rejects me again?”

“That’s why second chances exist. Because there’s third, fourth, and so on. So, gear it up, Soo. Welcome to the new millennium.”

“You’re so arrogant, hyung.” Sehun said to Baekhyun. “How about you? Will you do what you advised to Kyungsoo hyung?”

“If the guy’s really worth it, yes.” Baekhyun turned to him, smiling. “I think Chanyeol is really worth the risk. Right, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo nodded, and then picked up his phone on the couch. He dialed Chanyeol’s number, while his courage is still there. It’s noisy on the other line but he can still hear his voice.

“Kyungsoo?”

“H-hi. Are you doing something?”

“Yeah, kind of. Why did you call? Is there anything you need?”

“I just want to invite you again—” Kyungsoo heard someone hammering the wall in the background. “Hello, Chanyeol?”

“I’m still here.” Chanyeol raised his voice a little to make sure that Kyungsoo can hear him because of the noise around him. “What are you saying again?”

“If you’re free tomorrow night, can I invite—” Kyungsoo heard another loud sound was heard on the other line.

“I’m sorry, I can’t—”

Kyungsoo heard something crashed and then the line was cut off.

He weakly placed his phone back on the couch and picked up another bottle of his banana milk. He drank it straight. Baekhyun and Sehun must’ve been understood what just happened because they immediately consoled him.

“Well, at least you tried.” Sehun said.

“There’s still the third and fourth time.” Baekhyun held his arm.

Kyungsoo just nodded and tried to calm himself. “And I still have the ‘so on,’ right?”

Baekhyun and Sehun just laughed and hugged him.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo discreetly looked at his list of reasons why should he visit Viva Polo that day. He cannot use his book as an excuse.

He was waiting for his order when he heard two of the crews talking.

“I feel so sorry for Chanyeol. How is he by the way?”

“Chanyeol said that he feels fine. But we know him. He doesn’t want people to worry about him.”

“You mean he isn’t okay yet?”

“His secretary didn’t say anything, but I hope that he is fine.”

Kyungsoo can’t resist. “Excuse me, I kind of heard your conversation. Did something happen to Chanyeol?”

“His secretary said that he had an accident while he was renovating his branch in Gangnam.”

He suddenly remembered his conversation with Chanyeol the other day. He heard a loud noise and a crash before the call ended. If that’s the case, then Chanyeol had an accident while talking to him on the phone! It was probably his fault!

“W-what hospital is he in?”

“He just went home a few hours ago. He’s probably resting—Sir, you forgot your order…”

Kyungsoo didn’t mind if he got his order or not. There’s only one person that’s occupying his mind. It’s Chanyeol. It was the first time that he’s scared and worried for one person. He’s almost crying when he reached his house. That’s why he was so surprised when it was Chanyeol himself who opened the door and not a doctor or a nurse who was supposed to be taking care of him. A bandage is wrapped on his head.

“Kyungsoo, why did you visit?” Chanyeol asked, smiling.

“I came here for you.” He said. “You’ve been hurt.”

“Oh, this?” Chanyeol touched his head with bandage. “I just had a little problem while renovating one of my new branches.”

“Is it my fault?”

“Why would it be your fault? Of course not. It happened because of my stupidity.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have talked to you while you were on the site.”

“Kyungsoo, it wasn’t your fault.” Chanyeol took his hand, still smiling. “Don’t worry about it.”

Kyungsoo squeezed Chanyeol’s hand. “Don’t worry too. I’ll take care of you until you’re fully recovered.” He pulled Chanyeol inside his house. When they reached his living room, he let Chanyeol sit on his couch. “Did you have your breakfast? I’ll cook something for you. Where is your kitchen?”

“There. But don’t worry. I already ate breakfast.”

“How about a snack?”

Chanyeol shook his head, still smiling at him. He seems to be in a good mood. “Don’t you have a work today?”

“I do.”

“Your boss might fire you if you don’t show up to work.”

“It’s okay. I’ll just go abroad to work when he fires me.”

The smile on Chanyeol’s face immediately faded. “You’re planning to work abroad?”

“I’m considering it.” He looked at Chanyeol’s wonderful and state-of-the-art home theater appliance. “You need music. Music can help you heal faster.” He went to the CD rack and picked up a CD of a singer named Pink Floyd. The name of the artist sounded safe and suggested a very calming sound of music. He placed it inside the CD player. But his eardrums almost exploded when a very loud rock song reverberated inside the house. He immediately turned it off, and then looked at Chanyeol who is still frowning. “I’ll just sing a song for you. At least you can understand the lyrics.”

Chanyeol seems to be confused.

“Do you want a massage?”

Chanyeol just chuckled and tapped the vacant space on his couch. “Just sit here and watch with me. I was watching a movie when you arrived.”

He just sat down and Chanyeol pressed a button on the remote control. A Japanese film is showing. Good thing that it has subtitles so that he can understand the movie. But the little attention that he has in watching the movie was gone as fast as lightning when his shoulder made contact with Chanyeol’s. He is very much aware of his presence. Kyungsoo can’t help himself but to lean on Chanyeol. He didn’t even waver when the man looked at him. At the corner of his eye, he can see Chanyeol focused his attention on the movie. He had a chance to stare at him.

Kyungsoo’s heart fluttered. A strange feeling of nervousness and excitement washed over him. And he felt a few unexplainable feelings as well.

“You’re looking at me again.” Chanyeol stated.

Kyungsoo just cleared his throat and averted his gaze. But he can’t resist and he ended up looking at him again. Chanyeol looked back at him. Their faces are just a few centimeters apart. He can feel Chanyeol’s breath on his face.

Kyungsoo didn’t dare to look away or to move away from him. He just want to stare at Chanyeol’s handsome face.

“How’s your wound?” Kyungsoo asked, almost whispering. “Does it still hurt?”

“Not anymore.”

“Good. Did you know that bandage on your head looks good on you?”

“Does it mean you find me attractive?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. I also find you attractive.”

“Really?” Those words went straight to Kyungsoo’s heart. And he felt that inflated his ego. “So, you’re attracted to me in a way?”

“Well, you’re really funny. And persistent sometimes, but it’s okay.”

“You’re still not answering my question.”

Chanyeol caressed his cheeks. “Yes, I find you attractive.”

Kyungsoo’s friends are right. He shouldn’t just give up his feelings for him. Chanyeol just admitted that he has feelings for him! But he still doesn’t know why his happiness is still incomplete. It seems like something is stopping it. He wants to know what it is. And he feels like he shouldn’t ask Chanyeol about it. But he is the type of person who believes that whatever you can do today, you should do it and not delay it even more.

“You like me?” Kyungsoo said. “But?”

Instead of answering him, Chanyeol just quietly looked at him and back on the television screen. Kyungsoo bit his lips. It seems like he asked a way too personal question.

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo said.

“No, it’s okay.”

Chanyeol didn’t elaborate more so he assumed that he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. He just let him be and focused on the television as well even if he can’t understand anything. He felt Chanyeol move again and rested his arm on the backrest behind him. His heart immediately feels contented. Chanyeol might not like him wholeheartedly, but he is with him so that’s okay. His friends said that he still have more chance.

“How many minutes will that person walk in the middle of the forest?” Kyungsoo was talking about the protagonist. “I’m feeling tired because of him.”

“Do you not like it? Would you want to watch another movie?”

“Ah, no. I was just joking. I like this movie. That person looks so smart because he can think while walking. I cannot do that.”

Chanyeol slightly smiled, but he didn’t say another word. It feels like they are back on how they treated each other before. Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a while and inhaled Chanyeol’s scent. Lovely. He could never get enough of him. Everything about Chanyeol fascinated him.

And if it means that he loves Chanyeol, then indeed he is in love with him.

 

* * *

~~I'm dead.~~


	8. Chapter Eight

Kyungsoo felt that someone is lightly shaking his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, Chanyeol’s handsome face welcomed him.

He smiled. “Hi.”

Chanyeol smiled back. “Hi! Go back to sleep.”

“Sleep?”

“I just moved you so that you can sleep while lying down on the couch. I saw you sleeping uncomfortably while sitting down.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo noticed that the television is turned off. “Is it time to go home?”

“You could say that. But if you’re still sleepy, you can sleep here as long as you want.”

When he fully understood what Chanyeol was saying, he immediately sat up. “I’m sorry! I fell asleep here.” Kyungsoo hurriedly grabbed his sweater. “I’m sorry. I’ll go now.” He stood up.

Chanyeol just looked at him. When he saw the bandaged head of the taller and remembered that he is the reason why he has it, he slowly sat on the couch. He gently touched Chanyeol’s head.

“Does it still hurt?” Chanyeol shook his head. “If I didn’t call you on the phone, none of this would have happened.”

“I told you before, it’s not your fault that this happened to me.”

“It’s my fault.”

“No.”

“It was my fault.”

“I said no.”

“Yeah, but it was still my fault.”

“Kyungsoo.”

“It’s my—” Kyungsoo wasn’t able to respond when Chanyeol placed his hand on his mouth to cover it. He didn’t have a choice but to look at the taller.

“It wasn’t your fault, okay? I don’t want you to push the issue further.”

He just nodded.

Chanyeol slowly removed his hand on his mouth. What he can’t understand is why Chanyeol stares at him like that. And his crazy heart won’t stop beating so fast. It seems like it understands why Chanyeol is staring at him like that. His mind is still blank. Well, he can’t blame himself because Chanyeol’s handsome face is just a few centimeters away from his.

He stared at Chanyeol’s face before but this time, there is some sort of a secret that is hidden behind those gaze of his. A secret that only Chanyeol knows that has something to do with him.

“I was watching you while you were sleeping a while ago.” Chanyeol softly said. “And I’ve never seen someone sleep so peacefully. Or so beautifully.”

Kyungsoo felt that a force was pushed on his chest with the nervousness that he is feeling. “R-really? You mean I didn’t drool?”

“A little.”

“What?”

“Just kidding.”

“Oh.”

And then it happened. Chanyeol was kissing him on the lips and it felt like the world disappeared in front of him. It seems like he and Chanyeol are the only people left in this planet. He had never felt so cherished. Is that the feeling of being on love?

Kyungsoo responded to the kiss with as much passion as he can. This was his first kiss so he was still unsure of what to do. But Chanyeol made him feel that what he is doing is right. Kyungsoo ran a hand on Chanyeol’s cheek and glorified the feeling it brought him. That’s why it seems that there’s still something lacking when they separated. They are both catching their  breaths so he’s sure that they took a long time with that kiss.

“I think you better leave now, before we both lose control.” Chanyeol whispered.

“I don’t mind.”

“I do.”

Kyungsoo felt like someone threw a bucket of water at him. They just kissed! But why is Chanyeol pushing him away? Did he do something bad? Did he responded wrongly to the kiss? Won’t Chanyeol give him a second chance?

He was so humiliated not just from himself but to Chanyeol as well so he immediately stood up. The first kiss was supposed to be wonderful. Magical. But when it was him, why did that happen?

But he didn’t leave Chanyeol’s house immediately. He wants to know why the supposed-to-be-magical moment between them turned out to be like that.

“Did I do something wrong, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol stood up as well. “It’s not that, Kyungsoo.”

“Because if I did anything wrong, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“So what happened? Why did you suddenly acted cold towards me?”

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol tried to touch his arm but he immediately changed his mind. His heart became more disappointed.

Chanyeol sighed. “I just… don’t think this is a good idea.”

“What?”

“Kyungsoo—”

“We just kissed! And you didn’t think that’s a good idea?”

“Let’s not complicate things.” Chanyeol said, he’s obviously having a hard time. “We are both happy with being friends.”

“Friends?” Kyungsoo slapped his hand when he tried to touch him again. “I don’t want to be your friend! I have enough friends to fill up this whole city up. If you don’t want me, you shouldn’t have kissed me. You shouldn’t have told me that this was not a good idea!” Kyungsoo marched towards the door. But he went back “I’m not yet done with what I have to say.” Maybe his heart is numb that’s why he still have the guts to face Chanyeol. “I like you, Chanyeol. Or maybe more than like you. And now I will tell you that I don’t want to be just your friend. I want to be your boyfriend. So if you have nothing to do with me anymore, tell me to get off your back.”

“Kyungsoo—”

“Tell me!”

But Chanyeol just remained looking at him. He though that his courage is enough to face whatever Chanyeol has to say even if it hurts him. He turned on his back before Chanyeol could even say anything. At the bottom of his heart, he is afraid to hear Chanyeol’s rejection.

“You shouldn’t have kissed me!” He said when he was out of Chanyeol’s house. “And I shouldn’t have let you!”

But when that kiss didn’t happen, he wouldn’t have experienced that unexplainable feeling that he felt for Chanyeol. He still has something to be grateful for even if it didn’t turn out okay. But can he still fight for that feeling?

Maybe not.

 

* * *

 

“So, what do you think?”

Sehun stood beside Kyungsoo, and looked at one of his works on his one-man exhibit inside the ballroom of Shilla Hotel. There was a decent amount of people who went to Sehun’s art exhibit, most of which are art collectors because they were looking hard at Sehun’s paintings. Most of them are also buying.

“Just like before.” Kyungsoo answered. “Your abstract paintings still make my head hurt. But I like the color that you smacked on this one.”

“It’s called _Sunshine Every Morning._ ”

“It’s just blue and yellow. Where’s the sun? And how should I know it’s supposed to be morning?”

“That’s why it’s called an abstract. Wait, why are you so angry at my painting?” Sehun dreamily glanced at his painting. “People like you won’t understand the beautiful and different world of mine.”

“Yes, just like you who is out of your mind.”

“You’re the one who’s out of your mind. Do you see yourself in the mirror? You look like someone who’s heartbroken.”

“Sehun, don’t start.” He turned his back on the younger and looked at the next painting that looked like Sehun did it when his mood was sour because all he sees is black. _Tears of the Dusk_ is what’s written on the title.

Sehun was beside him again. “So Chanyeol hyung is the reason why you are so grumpy these past few days? What happened? Did the pointers that Baekhyun hyung and I gave you to make Chanyeol hyung notice you didn’t work?”

“I don’t care about him anymore. I’m done with my stupidity in life.”

“Really? So why are you acting like that?”

“Just don’t mind me, okay?”

“How can I not mind you when I see you, it makes me want to punch you?” Sehun joked. “So you are giving up on Chanyeol hyung, am I right?”

“Yes.”

“You won’t feel anything if ever you saw him today?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Kyungsoo irritably turned to Sehun. “Why are you asking so many questions?”

“Because I invited Chanyeol hyung here.”

“What?”

“And he just arrived. Good.” Sehun waved at someone. “Chanyeol hyung, I’m so glad you made it! You look handsome tonight, huh.”

When he looked at where Sehun is looking at, he saw that Chanyeol is making his way towards them. He looks so handsome wearing a three-piece suit. The bandage is already gone so his handsome face was really emphasized. And no matter how he tells his heart not to admire the man, he cannot do that especially because his heart started to beat fast again. But he cannot let Chanyeol notice it so he just turned his attention back to the painting again.

“I’m so sorry if I just arrived. I was stuck in the traffic.” He heard Chanyeol say.

“Oh, it’s okay. What’s important is that you were able to come. Have you chosen a painting to your liking?”

“I saw something beautiful near the entrance. Maybe I will check your other artworks first.”

“If that’s the case, then I should leave you. I will go check the other buyers. Oh, by the way. This is my friend, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hyung, this is Chanyeol. You still know each other, right? You take care of each other, okay?”

“Sehun—”

But his friend was already gone. He was left alone with Chanyeol. But he didn’t look at him completely.

“You like this one?” He heard Chanyeol ask.

“No.”

When Chanyeol didn’t respond, Kyungsoo moved to the next painting. The colors make his eye hurt but he remained looking at it to prevent himself from looking at Chanyeol. When he heard his voice earlier, he realized how he missed the taller man. He had been trying to avoid Chanyeol for days. After what happened the last time they talked, he forced himself to not look for him. He wants to forget Chanyeol. He can do that if he let himself not to think about him. But who is he kidding? Every time he tries to keep Chanyeol off his mind, the man keeps on sticking on his memories.

Chanyeol went near him again and stared at the painting. “Can we talk?” he asked afterwards.

“Sure.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m really sorry…”

“For what?”

“I know I hurt you—”

“Of course not. My heart is as strong as a rock, how can I be hurt? Don’t flatter yourself too much, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol was quiet for a moment beside him. Kyungsoo knows that he has to get away from him so that he cannot see his handsome face. But he cannot move away from him. And he exactly knows why. Because even just for a short time, he wants to feel his presence. He must be nuts because he doesn’t know what he really wants: to stay away from Chanyeol or to stay beside him.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“What a coincidence. That’s exactly what I told myself before.”

“See what happened when friends become lovers? The beautiful friendship is ruined. And both people are having a difficult time to patch things up. Friends can be lovers. But lovers can’t be friends.”

“Says who?”

“Kyungsoo, I don’t want us to have a relationship because I don’t want to reach a point when you won’t have any feelings for me, to the extent that you don’t want to be friends with me. I don’t want you to hate me. And I don’t want to lose you completely.”

Kyungsoo faced him. “How can you lose me when you don’t even want me in the first place?”

“Kyungsoo…”

“And how can you be so sure that someone who are lovers before can’t be friends again?”

“I know so. Because it happened to me before.”

“Well, I’m not your ex. Anyway, if you don’t want me, I don’t give a damn. Don’t worry, I won’t force myself to you. I still know how to be ashamed.”

“Kyungsoo—”

“Excuse me.” He looked at the painting again. “I’m trying to decipher this work of art, so if you don’t mind, I want to be alone.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything so he thought that he walked away. But he was surprised when he heard his voice.

“I was wrong.” Chanyeol said. “I’m not sorry about kissing you.”

“I am.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then don’t.”

“Maybe I hurt you too much.” He heard Chanyeol sigh. “Kyungsoo, one of these days, I will explain to you everything.”

“If I’m not mistaken, we’re done talking.”

“No, we’re not. But this isn’t the right time and place to talk about it. I know you’re mad at me. That’s why I’m giving you some space for now.” Chanyeol left him alone at last.

But no matter how he stops himself, he still looked at Chanyeol’s retreating form. He also felt that his heart is slowly getting away from him. Chanyeol has it. And what’s weird is that it’s okay with him.

 _“I’m not sorry about kissing you.”_ Chanyeol had said.

“Me too.” Kyungsoo admitted. He realized that when someone is hurt, they are expert in lying. But what can a heartbroken person like him do? That’s the only way for him to somehow lift up his pride. He’s heartbroken and yet he will let himself look pathetic in front of the man who is the sole reason for his heartbreak?

“Chanyeol…” He bit his lip when the man is out of his sight.

He loves him. He can feel it with every beat of his heart. He’s also brave enough to fight for that love. But what will he do if he should fight for it against the man that he loves? What are the chances that he would get away without his heart breaking into a million pieces?

He’s so sad and angry. If Chanyeol is going to be just his friend, he shouldn’t have fallen in love with him at the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the angst T^T 
> 
> Anyway, please please please watch EXO's music video on youtube so that they will win on music shows because we all want to see them happy winning those awards, right? So let's do our best for our boys' comeback and hope that they can get proper promotion. Thank you! 


	9. Chapter Nine

“So, hyung. You haven’t chosen yet on which of my artworks you’ll buy?”

“Write an explanation at the back of one of your paintings. And I’ll buy that one.” Kyungsoo answered Sehun.

Sehun lightly tapped his shoulder. “Look, hyung. The thing is, you’re always looking for obvious meanings for everything. Can’t you at least look for hints? For hidden meanings?”

“It’s just a waste of time.”

“No wonder you’re still alone.” Sehun picked up two champagne flutes from a waiter who passed by. “Here. Get drunk. Maybe if alcohol fills your mind, it will become somewhat clear.”

He took the champagne from Sehun and took a gulp from it. “Sehun, is he… still here?”

“Who? Chanyeol hyung? Yes. And in fact, women are flocking to him over there.”

His heart is rebelling while he downed the remaining alcohol in his glass.

Sehun just chuckled. “You know, Kyungsoo hyung. If you’re jealous, why don’t you go over there and mark your territory?”

“I don’t want to meddle with those cheap people.”

“Everyone who falls in love becomes cheap.”

“I’m not cheap.”

“Hmm, good thing you are admitting your real feelings to Chanyeol hyung. That’s nice. But nothing will happen if you just sulk here and let everyone take your _boyfriend_ away from you.”

Of course he doesn’t want people to snatch Chanyeol away from him. But who is he to stake a claim on him? Chanyeol doesn’t even like him.

“Maybe he’s happier that way.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Sehun, he doesn’t like me. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice that because you are the one who’s with me when I planned this whole ‘seducing Chanyeol’ thing. I did everything that I can, right? But what happened? He just kissed me and told me that we can never be more than friends.” Kyungsoo wants to cry again. He took a drink from his glass but he realized it is empty. He grabbed Sehun’s glass and took a drink from it.

“Did you ask him why?”

“I’m brave, Sehun. But I’m not greedy. What I heard is enough. I don’t want to add any more pain in my heart.”

“So, you’re really giving up. Well, if that’s the case, you go with me.”

“I don’t want to. I’m going home.”

“You go with me for a second.” Sehun held his hand and pulled it. “Let’s just say goodbye to Chanyeol hyung.”

“You’re leaving your exhibit?”

“Oh, right. You’re the only one who will say goodbye.”

He tried to take his hand back but Sehun is stronger. Damn this brat. “Why would I have to say goodbye to him? Is he my father? Sehun, what are you doing?”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe I just want to know if you don’t really like him anymore. It’s because I want to help you with your recovery.”

Kyungsoo didn’t try to fight Sehun when they saw where Chanyeol is. Well, he can easily locate Chanyeol because he is the tallest guy in that area, and the most handsome as well with his crisp black suit. Maybe it’s also because of the women surrounding him and just giggling at whatever he say.

Kyungsoo held at the pillar near him. “We might just bother him, Sehun.”

“Of course not. Don’t worry, those coquettes can’t do anything because I’m the star for tonight. Chanyeol hyung!”

Chanyeol immediately looked at their direction, resulting in them looking at each other’s eyes. He excused himself to his admirers before walking towards them. Kyungsoo averted his gaze.

“Sehun.”

“How do you find the paintings so far?”

“You’re really good. Your works are all beautiful. In fact, I already chose three paintings to buy.”

“Well, that’s good. I’m getting richer because of you. Anyway, I hope you will find more paintings to buy. I will show you more of my artworks after I bring Kyungsoo hyung home.”

“You’re leaving?”

Kyungsoo assumed that Chanyeol’s question is for him. So, he answered without looking at Chanyeol. “Yes. I still have work tomorrow.”

“I didn’t see your car outside.”

“I left it at the mechanic this morning.”

“If that’s the case, then let me bring you home.”

“No, th—”

“That’s a great idea!” Sehun slightly pushed him towards Chanyeol and then pushed the both of them towards the door of the gallery. “Be careful on your way home, okay? Good luck—I mean, good night!”

Kyungsoo turned to look at his friend, but Sehun is already walking away.

“If I didn’t know Sehun, I would think he’s pairing us up.” Chanyeol said.

Why does it seem like he is against pairing them up? He cannot believe that Chanyeol has a bad side. He turned away from him.

“My car’s over there.”

Kyungsoo continued to walk away. “I can go home on my own. Thanks for the offer. You can go back inside.”

“I said I’m going to take you home.”

“And I said don’t bother.”

“It’s not a bother.”  Chanyeol held his arm.

Kyungsoo almost flinched, not because of surprise but because of the heat Chanyeol’s hand brings him. His body and his heart recognized everything about Chanyeol. He’s sure that it’ll be difficult to forget him. But he cannot let himself get hurt again when he’s still not recovered with the pain that Chanyeol gave him a few moments ago.

“Kyungsoo—”

“What?”

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol brushed his hair with his hand and sighed. “I don’t really know what to do or say. But the only thing I know is that I don’t want us to be like this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.” That, at least, was true. “Look, Chanyeol. I’m trying to avoid you. And I know you know my reason for that. Maybe we can be good friends in the future. When I finally get over you and am ready to be your friend, you’ll be the first to know. But for now, just let me be. Give me time and space to forget my feelings for you. Can you do that?”

“I’m not sure.”

 _Me either._ Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes to prevent the tears that are threatening to fall out from his eyes. _Don’t cry out here, Kyungsoo. Not in front of him. You’ll just look more pathetic._ “I have to go.”

“Wait, Kyungsoo.”

“What?” At this point, he is so frustrated with Chanyeol. And with himself. Because instead of learning to forget about him, it seems like he’s falling in love with him more. “If you’re going to say anything, just tell me now. I really want to go home.”

“Don’t go yet.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo waited for Chanyeol to answer. His heart waited for an answer that he longs to hear from the man the day he realized his feelings for him. But just like before, he is unsuccessful.

Kyungsoo continued to walk towards the bus stop. When will he experience a love story with a happy ending?

“Why are you still following me?” He asked when Chanyeol appeared beside him. “I said go back inside the exhibit. I can take care of myself.”

“I just want to make sure you’ll get home safely. “

“I can get home safely.”

“Kyungsoo, let me just do this—”

“No!” He faced Chanyeol. “I thought you don’t like me.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, you want us to be ‘just friends,’ right? That’s what it means, right?”

“Kyungsoo—”

“I already told you, Chanyeol. I don’t want to be your friend. I won’t settle for just being friends. If you don’t really feel anything towards me, other than just a friend, then it’s better to just stay away from me.”

“That’s the problem. I don’t want to stay away.”

Now he is _really_ frustrated with Chanyeol. “You’re so confusing. You make my head hurt.”

“You think you are the only one who is confused? I’m confused too.”

“You? So what do you call the problem that you’re giving me right now? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m trying to avoid you. I want to get over the feelings that I have for you because I know I won’t get anything from it. And here you are, telling me you can’t stay away. Are you kidding me?”

Chanyeol just sighed. He really looked like he was having a hard time explaining something even to himself. Kyungsoo felt bad for him. He doesn’t want to see Chanyeol having a hard time.

“I’ll ask you one question, Chanyeol. I want you to be as straightforward as possible. Do you like me?”

“Yes.”

He almost punched Chanyeol. “Then do something about it! Or you’re going to lose me forever.” As if on cue, a bus has arrived. He immediately headed towards the door, and at the same time, secretly hoping that Chanyeol would insist to bring him home. But the guy just stood there even if he boarded the bus already. What if he throws his shoe at him? Maybe Chanyeol will wake up from his trance and chase him. But when he looked at him, Chanyeol is still staring at him as the bus closed its doors and started to get away.

Is Chanyeol really the type of person who is all words and not doing anything to act upon it? He clearly said that he likes him. But why can’t he seem to prove it to him? Why is he not doing anything? Why is he always hurting him like that? Kyungsoo bravely showed his feelings for Chanyeol. Why couldn’t Chanyeol do something as simple as preventing him from leaving? Or maybe, Chanyeol just said those things so that he can’t hurt him even more.

What will he do now? Kyungsoo is sure that his heart doesn’t have any plans on forgetting Chanyeol like that. Is he ready to pursue him even though it’s clear as a broad daylight that Chanyeol might reject him? Again and again? Could he risk another set of heartaches for another chance at love?

He moved at near the window seat when a couple boarded the bus. The man’s arm is wrapped on the woman’s waist as the two sat beside him, with the woman beside him. He ignored the couple but then he noticed the man’s hand touched his thigh. Kyungsoo moved closer to the window and leaned his body away because he might have accidentally touched his thigh. But when he noticed that the man did it on purpose, plus the fact that he’s irritated, he snapped.

He looked at the woman beside him. “Excuse me. Is this pervert your boyfriend?”

“What?”

He didn’t look at the woman. Kyungsoo just looked at the pervert guy. If the woman isn’t sitting beside him, he might’ve punched the guy already. “You pervert! Hey, I don’t let anyone harass me except for Chanyeol! Are you Chanyeol, huh?”

The man’s girlfriend snapped as well. “You bastard! You promised me that you will change!? How dare you!?”

“Honey—Ouch!” Another punch landed on the man’s face.

“Don’t call me that! We’re over! Sir, can you please pull over on the next bus stop?”

The driver easily complied.

“Honey, don’t get off the bus yet. Your house is far away from here. We should talk—”

“I won’t really get off this bus. You’re the one who should get off, you jerk!” The lady pushed the man towards the door. “Get out of my sight!”

“Honey—”

Due to his annoyance, he just kicked the man out of the door. The other passengers clapped and cheered for them when the bus started moving.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked the woman.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t cry over that bastard. He’s not worth it.”

“I know. I don’t know why I got back with that monkey. Maybe I was easily swayed by his sweet words.” The woman just sighed. “It’s really hard to look for a good guy nowadays. So if you’re able to meet one, make sure you won’t let him go away.”

Kyungsoo saw one face when he heard those words. That face that was worth every tear and every heartache. And worth every second chance.

Kyungsoo immediately got off the bus when the door opened on the next stop and he didn’t waste any time and hailed a cab and told the driver where his heart points him, to the only man that he wants.

He wanted Park Chanyeol—entrepreneur, heartthrob.

“Oh, Kyungsoo hyung you’re still here?” Sehun asked when he went back to the exhibit.

“Where’s Chanyeol? I need to talk to him.”

“I see.” Sehun dramatically clutched his chest. “What should we do? Someone had him first.”

“What?”

“When you left him here earlier, a woman was flirting on him. Maybe he took your lover boy home.”

“What? Where did they go?”

“Hmm…”

“Sehun!”

“Just relax, hyung.” Sehun tapped Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I was just kidding. He went back to your place. He thought that’s where you are going.”

“Oh Sehun I really want to punch you in the face right now!” Kyungsoo started to run towards the hotel’s exit.

“Good luck. Hey, don’t forget to buy one of my works. It’s a lucky charm to someone who’s always heartbroken like you.”

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated 27th birthday to our dear Chanyeollie! I'm happy our boys are having the time of their life in Hawaii right now :) Anyways, the next chapter will be the last and I'm going to start with the last book in this series which is Baekhyun and Yixing's story. Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I hope you'll stay with me until the end of this book. Thank you ❤❤❤


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here's the last chapter of this book. Please look forward to the last book in this series which has BaekXing as the main OTPs

Kyungsoo is in a hurry. He almost tripped while running towards Chanyeol’s house the moment he stepped off the taxi.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Are you still there? Please open up. I need to talk to you. The inside of the house is dark but the porch light is on so he assumed that Chanyeol is inside. Kyungsoo knocked harder on the wooden door. “Chanyeol, please. I know you’re in there. Please talk to me. I want to say so many things to you.”

But he hasn’t heard anything inside the house. Maybe Chanyeol got so angry with everything that he said earlier.

“Chanyeol, come on. If you don’t open the door, I will be forced to destroy it.”

He slammed his body on the door but it doesn’t even budge. He took a few steps away to look at the house. A window is opened on the second floor. But how can he go up there? He doesn’t see any ladders around.

He knocked again on the door. “Chanyeol, if you think I’ll give up, then you’re wrong. I love you and if I need to demolish your house so that we can properly talk, then I’ll do it.” Silence answered him. But he won’t give up. “I’m not kidding. Chanyeol, please… I’m really sorry, okay? I was just angry that’s why I said those words earlier. Because I cannot understand you. You like me, but you told me that we can’t be together. Why? What is your reason? Chanyeol, please. I need to hear it.”

But still hasn’t heard anything from Chanyeol. Now he knew he needed to take some drastic measure. He tried so hard to catch Chanyeol’s heart but he always fails. Will he give up now? He already made a decision. If Chanyeol turned him down again, he will convince him otherwise, even if he has to do it again and again. He won’t go down without a fight. Even for the last time.

He slammed his body again on the door for the second time. “Ouch!” He massaged his shoulder. “This won’t work.”

Kyungsoo looked at the opened window again. And now he noticed the tree nearby. The branches are close to the window.

Kyungsoo removed his coat and rolled his sleeves up. He started climbing the tree. “Chanyeol, if I don’t love you one bit, I will kick your bum because of everything that I’m doing just to get to you.”

But just about to step on the first branch when he heard Baekhyun’s voice.

“Hey, Kyungsoo what are you doing up there?”

“Nothing!”

“Good thing I went here to take a closer look and to make sure that it’s you. When I saw you, I thought you’re a thief. Wait, you’re supposed to be in Sehun’s exhibit, right?”

“I just went there. How about you? You’re supposed to be there as well. He’s waiting for you.”

“I’m about to go there. Bye.” Baekhyun was already walking away when he stopped as if he remembered something. “Oh, by the way. This is Chanyeol’s house. What are you doing here?”

“I told you it’s nothing. Go now before Sehun can nag you for being late.”

“Wow you’re so hostile. I was just asking because I saw Chanyeol earlier. He’s looking for you.”

“Chanyeol? You saw him?” Kyungsoo looked at the dark, quiet house. “You mean, he’s not inside?”

“What on earth is happening now? He’s at your unit looking for you and you’re here trying to climb inside his… house. Ah, whatever! Just go there. It seems like he has something important to say.” Baekhyun smirked before looking away from him. “Maybe that jerk will ask your hand for marriage. Hey, it’s about time. Okay, good luck.”

Baekhyun wasn’t even that far when he jumped down the tree and ran towards his condominium unit. He cannot understand what he is feeling now that he is so close in seeing Chanyeol. And he will really declare his plan of all-out-wage-to-capture-his-heart-by-hook-or-by-crook.

Even a few meters away from his unit, he can already see Chanyeol standing in front of his door. He is holding a bunch of flowers on his left hand and a small gift on the other. Is it for him?

He’s about to approach him when he heard Chanyeol say something in front of his door, just like what he is doing earlier at the man’s house.

“I’m so stupid, I admit it.” He heard Chanyeol say. “I’m a jerk. A bastard. Sure, I possess all the bad traits in this world. I will admit all of that, just give me a chance to explain everything.”

Kyungsoo is about to call him when Chanyeol continued his monologue.

“Remember the time I first met you? Sehun was with you but somehow, you just made me notice you instead. I don’t know how that happened because as far as I know, I was supposed to be attracted to your friend. I thought that was normal because it’s just the first time that we ever see each other. And then there was our little talk that Sunday morning at Viva Polo. Just the two of us then, and that’s when I realized I noticed you because you’re really cute. And funny. You make me laugh and smile. So when you accepted my offer to go to church together that afternoon, I got excited to see you. I don’t know what happened that day, but I just knew it was one of the best Sundays I ever had. I got the chance to know you better and I completely forgot my attraction to your friend. Whenever I see Sehun, I always want to thank him. Because of him, I got to meet you.

“And then I started noticing the way you look at me. I liked it. Because every time you look at me like that, I feel like…” Chanyeol cleared his throat. “The most handsome man in the world. You make me feel so good about myself…”

Kyungsoo’s heart rate doubled. If that’s the case, before he can have feelings for Chanyeol, the latter had feelings for him first.

Kyungsoo carefully took his steps towards Chanyeol so that he won’t disturb him. He wants to hear everything. Besides, it’s Chanyeol’s turn to confess his feelings to him because he already did it.

 “All of the things that you’ve done to make me notice you, of course I’ve noticed it all. How can I not? Wearing that sinfully ripped jeans made me want to punch all the guys who looked your way.”

Kyungsoo smirked at that.

“And then you asked me out.” Chanyeol continued. “Because of too much shock and excitement, I don’t know how to react. After a while, I thought that I should’ve done that because I’m starting to like you back then. But then again, I thought there will be plenty of time when I can ask you to go out with me and when you asked me out it was like a beautiful dream. I would have said ‘yes’ if it wasn’t for my other commitment that night. I told myself I’ll make it up to you. If I was able to finish my work renovating my other café restaurant, I would have asked you out that night myself. But the thing is, some unexpected things happened. I wasn’t able to fulfill my secret promise to you. I expected you to be mad at me. But that didn’t happen. You still looked at me like I was the most handsome guy on this planet. When you came to my house one day to take care of me, and you fell asleep on my couch, I watched you the whole time. And I felt something just kicked inside me and I realized—wow! This is the man who wants me. This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. The man whose looks just made me want to shout ‘I’m the king of the world!’ It’s kinda stupid, I know. But that’s how I felt that moment…”

Kyungsoo gasped. “Hey! I heard that!”

“What—” Chanyeol immediately turned around. “Kyungsoo? Why are you there? I mean, you’re supposed to be inside… You heard everything what I’ve said?”

“Yes. Is everything true?”

Chanyeol stared at him. “Yes.”

“Why are you telling those things just now? And why are you confessing at my door?”

“I thought you were inside.”

“Why would I be in my house? We saw each other at Sehun’s exhibit, right?”

“Well, when you left, I followed you. I was just stuck in traffic that’s why I wasn’t able to catch up on you. I thought you went back to your home.”

Kyungsoo knew that everything he heard from Chanyeol is enough for him to accept his feelings. But he wants to challenge the taller guy a little bit for making things difficult between them.

“Why didn’t you stop me from leaving? So that you won’t look stupid talking at my door.”

“I know.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“I’m willing to do everything to make you feel better after I made things complicated, even if it takes forever. Just as long as I can still have your heart.”

“You already have my heart, Chanyeol. You just don’t know what to do with it.” Kyungsoo sighed. He already forgave Chanyeol, even with the sins he haven’t committed yet. “One question. Do you love me?”

“Yes. Do you love me?”

“Are you crazy? Never in my life have I thought I will make a guy notice me. But for the man I love, I threw away my pride. I bought those hideous jeans that almost cost me my fortune. Do you think I will doubt my feeling for you? Of course, I love you.”

“And I love you. I’m sorry I let you walk away from me. But I promise you from this night, I will still follow you even if you push me away. I was so stupid to even think of letting you go. Me and my stupid fears.”

“Yeah, you are stupid. So what is your plan now?”

Chanyeol closed the distance between them, threw the flowers and the gift away, took him in his arms and kissed him thoroughly, passionately, sweetly.

Kyungsoo pushed him away. “Hey!” He said to a dumbfounded Chanyeol. “Do you think I will forget what you did to me? You made me suffer.” Kyungsoo ran his tongue over his lower lip. He instantly changed his mind. “Damn! One more time.” Despite the height difference, he managed to grab Chanyeol’s neck and kissed him. At that instance, he forgot every hardship that he had. What’s important is that he loves Chanyeol. And Chanyeol loves him back. That was enough.

He felt Chanyeol smile in their kiss. Chanyeol’s arms tightened more around his body. He also felt his loud heartbeat.

“Wait.” Chanyeol was now panting as he struggled to take in some air. Even Kyungsoo felt the same thing but he wants to be drowned in Chanyeol’s kisses more.

“What?”

“Kyungsoo you’re supposed to hate me. I did so many things to hurt you.”

“I don’t want to. I want to feel my love for you. And besides, no matter what I do, I cannot stay mad at you. Believe me, I’ve tried that once. I ended up hating myself instead.” Kyungsoo laughed when he thought of the times when he wants to get his revenge on Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol didn’t laugh. He is just staring at his eyes. “I’m sorry I’ve hurt you.” He said. “I don’t want to lose you and I don’t ever want to see those tears in your eyes again.”

“Sure. But I just want to know something…”

Chanyeol nodded, as if he understood what he wants to ask him. “After I kissed you the first time, I offered you friendship, even if the truth is my real motive is us being far from friends. But I had to. Because I’m afraid to get hurt.”

“Hurt?”

“I had a girlfriend before. I loved her and I know she loved me too. But an opportunity for her to work overseas came. I was a struggling businessman then, so I understood that she chose the good career abroad. But I was really hurt back then. So that when you told me you’re going abroad when you get fired from your job, my defenses went up.”

“Chanyeol, I told you that because… well, because I don’t have anything to say. I won’t do it anyway.”

Chanyeol smiled. “I’m sorry. I almost lost you because of that.”

“I’m annoyed at you. But I understand.” Kyungsoo pecked Chanyeol’s lips. “It’s not that easy to lose something, or someone that you love. Just like what I have experienced when I lost my parents. I thought it was okay for a while. But as the time pass I realize when I get sick, no one will take care of me, I’d start crying.”

“I won’t let you be alone again.”

“Yes, please. And don’t worry, if you’ll let me, I’ll be a part of your life forever. And ever. I’ll stay by your side, even in your dreams you won’t see anyone but me.”

“I won’t mind.”

“And you won’t be my friend anymore because I’ll be your lover forever. That means my love for you will also be forever. So don’t you ever worry about that.”

“We have the same plans then.”

“Good. So, can we continue kissing now? Because I like it better than talking.” Kyungsoo leaned in.

“You read my mind.”

As Chanyeol took him in his arms once again and he tasted his sweet kisses, Kyungsoo was just so glad he didn’t give up on Chanyeol.

 

* * *

Oh my goodness I finally finished this story. Thank you so much for everyone who read this story, commented and left their kudos.

Merry Christmas, everyone and here's some ChanSoo for you ;)

And last but not the least...

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1351321/


End file.
